Haine, je t'offre mes sens pour me perdre
by Sniezde H
Summary: Le ministre réunit l'auror Potter et l'avocat Malfoy sur l'affaire du mangemort A.Lestrange.Deux ennemis peuvent-ils travailler ensembles ? Et surtout pourquoi la haine que ressent Harry semble t'elle déregler tous ses sens?Pourquoi la hante t'il?
1. Mission Arthur Black

_Alors alors... Voici ma toute première fiction sur Harry et Drago et je me sens toute petite parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas du tout maitriser les personnages, d'ailleurs dans la fic leur personnalité n'est pas tout à fait la meme que dans le livre. Enfin bon, j'ai tenté de les retranscrire comme moi je les ressens dans l'oeuvre de Rowling : fragiles derrière leur masque... Vous verrez bien, vous me direz, j'espère. L'histoire est déjà écrite entièrement je corrige juste avant de publier donc les chapitres devraient arrivés rapidement, il y en a à peu près 20 et je précise que l'histoire est vraiment concentrée sur Harry et Drago. Le narrateur à le point de vue de Harry mais peu parfois visiter les pensées de Drago. _

_Voilà bon moi je déteste les intros, je ne les lis jamais, je suppose que c'est parail pour tout le monde (donc je peux écrire n'importe quoi en fait : Mince! chocolat ! Waouh waouh! Bref...) Donc encore deux choses : le titre est sencé être inspiré de Rimbaud "Je me suis enfui. Ô sorcières, ô misère, ô haine, c'est à vous que mon trésor a été confié !" (saison en enfer). Mais aussi "Je me fais voyant par un long et raisonné déreglement de tous les sens" (lettre dite du voyant). Donc le titre est un plagiat-mes personnages aussi- enfait JE suis un plagiat (presque) (Pas taper svp. Chien gentil) .Dernière chose : Arthur Lestrange n'est pas le mari de Bellatrix qui lui s'appelle Rodolphus, c'est le cousin de Narcissa et Bellatrix.  
_

_Sur ces entre faits voici la fiction intitulée maladroitement : Haine, je t'offre mes sens pour_ me perdre.

* * *

Harry regarda Drago.

Tout chez lui le répugnait : sa maigreur, son teint pâle, ses yeux gris et sa bouche d'où sortait des affrosités en permanence.

Harry haïssait Drago.

Sa seule présence l'horripilait. Il aurait souhaité qu'il disparaisse, loin de lui. Ne plus jamais le revoir. Pour Harry qui le croisait presque chaque jour dans les couloirs du ministère s'était devenue une souffrance. Il ne le supportait pas. Il désirait le frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à lui faire mal, jusqu'à bousiller son corps. Son sale corps. Son corps pourri.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Harry ne bougea pas. Drago qui était appuyé sur le côté droit leva les yeux de son journal pour regarder l'étage puis il tourna la tête vers Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"C'est ton étage Potter."

Voix laide. Harry regarda les yeux gris qui se détournèrent. Pitoyable. Drago était un lâche. Ca l'écœurait. Harry passa en évitant tout contact entre leur corps. Puis il se retourna pour voir les grilles de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur l'ancien serpentard. Celui-ci ne le regardait déjà plus, il semblait absorbé par la Gazette du jour. Sale con. Harry respira un peu mieux quand l'ascenseur disparu. Il le haïssait vraiment.

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau saluant ses collègues puis il s'installa dans son fauteuil. L'image de Drago le hantait encore. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se croisent chaque jour ? Pourquoi Drago travaillait-il justement au même endroit que lui, deux étages plus haut ? Harry le détestait. Il ne devait plus y penser.

Il venait à peine de s'asseoir quand un hibou entra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur le bureau. Harry sortit de ses pensées et prit la lettre que l'oiseau avait dans son bec, celui-ci s'envola et disparut du bureau immédiatement. C'était un message du ministre qui demandait à Harry de venir immédiatement le rejoindre dans son bureau, il s'agissait là d'une "affaire importante". Harry soupira, se releva et sortit de la pièce. Il expliqua à ses collègues qu'il devait s'absenter puis il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui arriva au bout de deux minutes.

Harry crut que c'était une farce. Drago se tenait là, serré avec d'autres personnes, comme si il n'avait pas quitté l'ascenseur depuis tout à l'heure. Les grilles s'ouvrirent, personne ne descendit et Harry entra à contre coeur. La foule l'obligeait à être près de Drago. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Harry le détestait. Que faisait-il là ? Ne travaillait-il donc jamais ? Drago devait le faire exprès. Oui, il voulait emmerder Harry. L'ascenseur prit un virage, avec la délicatesse qui lui est propre et tout le monde en fut bousculé. Harry tenta de se retenir mais il ne put l'éviter. Harry tomba sur Drago. Celui-ci soutint l'élu et le releva. Leurs mains se tenaient. Leurs yeux se regardèrent. Harry frissonna : il le dégoûtait. Les mains se lâchèrent. Harry se retourna pour ne plus le voir.

"De rien Potter."

Harry lança un regard noir à Drago. Comment avait-il osé ? Drago détourna simplement la tête faisant mine de regarder une jeune sorcière en face de lui. Oui, comment avait-il osé ?

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage du ministre. Harry sortit suivi par Drago. Quand Harry le vit derrière lui il avança encore de quelques pas pour s'assurer que Drago prenait bien la même direction que lui et comme c'était le cas Harry s'énerva et se retourna vers son ennemi. Il lui en voulait.

"A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?"

Drago sortit de ses pensées et regarda Harry surpris.

"A rien."

"Pourquoi me suis-tu ?"

"Je..."

Drago le considéra un instant, le suivre ? Il esquiva un sourire.

"Tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité ! C'est pas très bon ça Potter, on pourrait t'envoyer à St Mangouste si tu délires un peu trop..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là dans ce cas ?"

"Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Potter ! Je ne te suis pas ! J'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre !"

Harry se sentit stupide. Il avait eut peur. Sans rien dire il se retourna. Il s'était bien assez humilié comme ça. Il continua à avancer en imaginant la tête victorieuse de Drago derrière lui. Putain quel connard.

Le ministre les convoquait en même temps et Harry se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait vouloir leur dire. On les fit patienter dans la luxueuse salle d'attente trois minutes. Pour Harry ce fût terrible de devoir se tenir là, face à Drago. Son ennemi. Drago observait le tapis de la salle sur lequel courraient des lapins et un lion. C'était de très mauvais goût. Harry le regardait. Comment pouvait-il simplement l'ignorer ? Lâche. Harry voulait l'étriper. Mais la secrétaire revint et les fit entrer dans le bureau du ministre de la magie.

Le ministre était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui s'appelait Cronvall. Il était un auror et occupait le poste de ministre depuis la défaite de Voldemort deux ans et demie auparavant. Il les invita à s'asseoir dans les deux fauteuils situés de l'autre côté de son bureau. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise d'être si proche de Drago mais il tenta de faire abstraction du jeune homme blond pour se concentrer sur le ministre qui semblait anxieux. Il faisait les cent pas derrière son bureau tandis qu'il expliquait la cause de leur convocation. Le mangemort Arthur Black avait encore échappé à des aurors et cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu'ils tentaient, vainement, de l'attraper. L'assassin malgré la mort de son maître continuait à tuer moldus et sangs-mêlés. Cronvall avait donc finalement pensé que Harry pourrait l'attraper et que Drago tenterait d'obtenir des informations sur la localisation de celui qui était, après tout, son cousin, même si il avait plus l'âge d'un oncle puisque Lestrange avait 51 ans.

"Après tout Mr Malfoy vous avez été une figure importante de la guerre, l'espion le plus important, un exemple pour chacun, Harry toussa; et Mr Potter, bien sûr, le héros."

Malfoy soupira et le ministre haussa les sourcils. Drago prit la parole :

"Il me semble vous avoir déjà expliqué que je ne sais pas où il se trouve! "

"Mais vous pourriez enquêter."

"Je suis avocat monsieur, pas auror !"

"Un brillant avocat ! Le plus jeune diplômé ! Avec votre expérience d'espion et votre étude acharnée vous avez pu obtenir le titre d'avocat en deux ans seulement, un cas unique. Vous serez très utile à la mission et puis vous avez de nombreux contacts ! Vous connaissez sûrement ses amis..."

"Qui refuseront de me parler ! Je les ai trahis !"

"Mr Potter vous accompagnera pour les persuader."

Drago et Harry comprirent que si ils acceptaient ils allaient devoir collaborer, se voir chaque jour pendant des heures, se parler...

"Mr le ministre je suis personnellement très occupé avec ma section d'auror. Il me paraît compliqué d'accepter votre requête alors que je suis débordé de travail. N'importe quel autre auror fera l'affaire."

Le ministre parut découragé.

"Ecoutez, vous êtes les meilleurs qualifiés, cela fait deux ans maintenant que nous lui courons après. Cette ordure continue à tuer ! Ce sont des vies qui sont en jeu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Certes la guerre est finie mais nous avons encore besoin de vous."

"Et mes clients, mr le ministre ? Il compte sur moi pour les défendre!"

"Nous ferons notre nécessaire pour trouver le meilleur remplaçant possible. Et puis je pense sincérement que vous ne mettrez pas longtemps à l'attraper, après tout vous êtes deux sorciers extraordinaires."

Harry se mit à rire, Drago grimaça. Le ministre ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il les mettre dans le même sac ? Il se détestaient.

"Très bien, j'accepte."

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, ce n'était pas possible :

"Quoi ?"

"Ca te pose un problème Potter?"

"T'as vraiment envie de travailler avec moi ?"

Drago, sans le regarder, répondit d'un ton ironique :

"J'en meurs d'envie..."

Ah, c'était donc ça, la guerre. Toujours la guerre. Et bien merde !

"D'accord, j'accepte aussi."

Le ministre se mit à sourire.

"Merci... Mille fois merci. Voici le dossier complet. Il y a de quoi joindre les aurors qui se sont occupés de l'affaire jusqu'à maintenant si vous souhaitez leur poser des questions. Si vous avez besoin d'effectif, faites moi signe, vous aurez tout ce que vous désirerez."

Les deux ennemis se levèrent, prirent chacun un dossier et sortirent sans un mot. Devant l'ascenseur ils se regardèrent. Drago dit :

"Demain, dans ton bureau ?"

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir sans infos.."

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et sortirent du ministère en silence, chacun de leur côté. Ils se détestaient. La matinée avait été éprouvante. Ils ne voulaient pas d'après midi.

* * *

Suite bientôt. J'accepte bien sûr toutes reviews, gentilles ou pas (il faut bien s'améliorer !) et j'y reponds le plus souvent . Voilà merci d'avoir lu ;)


	2. La famille c'est beau

_Merci pour les reviews, j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde en mp ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis!_

_Sinon j'ai rectifié le nom de Arthur Lestrange en Arthur Black puisqu'en fait Lestrange est le nom du mari de Bellatrix et que son nom de jeune fille à elle et narcissa c'est Black. Donc pour ceux qui s'emmèlent les pinceaux : le père de narcissa et bellatrix et celui d'Arthur son frères ! Ils sont donc cousins. Voilà donc la suite précise l'affaire Black et on s'introduit un peu plus dans les pensées de Harry._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry débarrassait son bureau. Il était vraiment désordonné et Harry était certain que son ennemi ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Putain de Malefoy. Il aurait préféré le voir mourir. Au lieu de cela celui-ci s'était avéré être un espion formé par Rogue, Harry n'en n'avait jamais rien su jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les souvenirs de son ancien professeur des potions qui était, lui, bel et bien mort. Ceux que Harry avait toujours considéré comme ses ennemis s'étaient révélés être des alliés, ça avait foutu un sacré coup à sa fierté. Lors de la guerre Drago n'avait communiqué qu'avec deux aurors: Remus Lupin et Cronvall qui n'était pas encore ministre de la magie. Cette guerre avait été terrible, beaucoup trop de gens étaient morts, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin et tous les autres qui avaient servi la bonne cause dans l'ombre. Harry repensa à Severus Rogue, son aversion pour lui ne s'était pas franchement calmée car son passé n'excusait en rien son attitude face à Harry, il n'y était pour rien d'être le fils de James et Lyly Potter et non celui de Severus et Lyly Rogue ! Harry grimaça à cette idée. Pourtant il admirait son ancien professeur et se sentait honteux en repensant qu'il avait douté de la confiance que Dumbledore lui avait accordée. Il avait été un espion hors pair. Mais cette guerre les avait tous tués, même ceux qui étaient restés en vie avaient été anéanti. Harry voyait un psychomage une fois par mois pour évacuer certaines angoisses et certains cauchemars qui refaisaient surfaces plus souvent que ce qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le psychomage lui donnait des médicaments pour bien dormir, pour ne plus rêver de torture et de mort. Mais la plupart du temps Harry faisait abstraction du passé, il ne pensait plus qu'au présent, s'était ça le plus important. Il l'avait appris avec le temps, au lieu de regretter les morts il s'était mis à profiter des vivants en voyant ses amis le plus souvent possible.

Oui mais que pouvait-il faire avec les vivants nuisibles ? Que faire du passé que les vivants lui rappelaient ? Que pouvait-il faire du souvenir que Drago avait gravé en lui ? Des images lui revinrent en tête. Il ne devait pas y songer. C'était écoeurant. Drago était un nuisible. Il jeta violemment une boulette de papier sur le sol. Pourquoi y pensait-il ?

Drago n'avait pas frappé à la porte, il était entré et avait vu Harry s'énervait contre une boulette de papier. Mince. Harry se retourna et le vit, il crut qu'il aller se jeter sur lui et le fracasser sur le sol mais Harry se retint. Il devait travailler avec lui. Il le détestait.

"Tu aurais dû frapper Malefoy."

Drago se sentit un peu mieux, Potter était redevenu normal, il haussa les épaules.

"Tu as des infos ? " demanda Harry

"Et toi Potter ?"

"J'ai épluché le dossier hier."

"Ah." répondit simplement Drago comme si ça lui était totalement égal. Harry eut envie de le provoquer.

"Je suppose que toi tu as consulté tes albums photos ? Ah la famille ! ce que c'est beau..."

Il avait touché le point faible de Malefoy, celui le regarda droit dans les yeux, la lueur de « danger » clignotant dans son regard.

"Tais-toi, aboya t'il, Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler."

"Le droit ?"

"Tu n'as pas de famille Potter ! Moi j'ai dû m'en priver."

"Oh pauvre Malefoy, ironisa Harry."

Drago sortit sa baguette et menaça Harry. Il s'était pourtant promis de se contrôler. Il ne devait pas faire du mal à Harry, pas encore une fois... Mais ce balafré le provoquait, il avait envie de foutre l'ancien serpentard en colère.

"Tu oses Malefoy ? dit simplement Harry tout en rangeant un dossier dans une armoire. Tu ne devrais pas."

Drago serra les dents. Merde. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Il rangea sa baguette.

"De toutes façons ton cher parrain Sirius était aussi le cousin de Arthur alors il fait aussi un peu parti de ta famille ! "

Harry siffla :

"Sirius n'avait plus de famille, il a été renié ! Ce mangemort n'a aucun lien avec lui, je t'interdis d'insulter mon parrain ! Quand à moi je n'ai pas le même sang que lui, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas de ma famille et que je ne suis pas de ta famille non plus ! "

Drago soupira voyant Harry près à s'arracher les cheveux :

"Je te signale que j'ai aussi été renié ! Evitons de parler de famille, d'accord ?"

"Des amis aussi ? Et puis de quidditch, de politique, de Poudlard, de la salle sur demande ? Putain ça va être passionnant de travailler avec toi !"

Drago le regarda. Harry le fusillait du regard. Ses yeux étaient emplis de haine, de rancune, Drago sentait toute la hargne de l'élu. Harry lui en voulait. Le blond s'approcha du bureau en détournant son regard et Harry remarqua qu'il s'était fendu la lèvre du bas. Quoi qu'il en dise Drago était hideusement beau et Harry le savait pertinemment. Il le détestait. Il l'écoeurait. Il voulait lui écraser sa tête contre un mur jusqu'à l'enlaidir, la déformer, la maculer. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. Sale tronche aux hideuses pensées.

Drago posa une feuille sur le bureau.

"Parlons juste de l'affaire."

"Je crois que ça vaut mieux, répondit Harry."

Ils tentèrent de se concentrer sur l'affaire. Arthur Black était en fait le cousin de la mère et de la tante de Drago. Depuis tout petit il avait été instruit à la magie noire et il vénérait le seigneur des ténèbres comme un Dieu. Durant la guerre il avait surtout dû obéir à sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange car Voldemort n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de répondre aux élans d'affection et d'admiration que lui vouait Arthur Black. A la mort de son maître celui-ci s'était échappé en transplanant. Depuis il continuait à tuer régulièrement des sorciers qu'ils considéraient comme contre-nature (c'est à dire les sang-mélés ou sang de bourbe) mais plus encore les moldus sans défense. Harry mit d'ailleurs en avant le fait qu'il s'attaquait toujours à des familles nombreuses ou à des enfants de sorciers non purs ou d'aurors. Drago trouva la remarque inutile. Ils se disputèrent. Drago proposa d'aller rendre visite à des personnes susceptibles de connaître la cachette de son cousin. Harry accusa Drago de fréquenter un peu trop de mauvaises personnes. Ils s'engueulèrent, encore. Finalement il était l'heure du déjeuner et le ventre de Harry se manifesta.

"Bon on fait une pause."

"Pourquoi ? " demanda Drago qui avait l'air étonné et qui était toujours debout, penché sur le bureau de Harry à feuilleter le dossier à la recherche d'une quelconque information utile.

"Tu es peut-être anorexique mais moi j'ai faim Malefoy !"

Le regard de Drago changea et Harry se retint de sourire de satisfaction, il l'avait blessé et ça s'était le genre de choses qui ravissait le survivant.

"Je ne suis pas anorexique Potter" siffla Drago entre ses dents.

"Tu es tellement maigre ! Je me demande bien depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas avaler quelque chose ?"

"Ta gueule !"

"Ne le prend pas sur ce ton Malefoy ! On dirait une minette en chaleur."

Drago se raidit un peu plus. Il se dirigea vers la porte en lançant :

"On pourrait avancer sur l'affaire tout en mangeant ensemble !"

Harry ferma la porte de son bureau.

"Certainement pas ! J'ai besoin d'une vraie pause, c'est à dire de ne pas voir ta tronche pendant quelque temps. Tu as les joues tellement creuses que tu vas me couper l'appétit."

"Arrêtes avec ça Potter."

"Hum..."

Drago se résigna en passant la main dans ses cheveux. De toutes façons Potter était une petite nature. Mais il ne devait pas penser cela, non.

Harry le laissa et il sortit du ministère. Il voulait voir des moldus et aller loin du monde des sorciers, aller loin de lui. Ne plus penser à lui. Quitter son atmosphère, sa terrible atmosphère qui empestait la haine. Il le détestait. Le fait qu'il est été un espion n'avait rien changé, au contraire Harry l'avait doublement haï, comment s'était-il permi de rejoindre son côté ? Avait-il pensé que cela améliorait leur relation ? Mais Harry ne lui pardonerait jamais. La même image revenait en boucle, elle martelait sa tête depuis le matin. Harry tentait de la repousser. Un corps oppressé par un autre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'installa dans l'un des nombreux restaurants japonais londonien. Pendant une heure il tenta d'éclaircir ses idées, d'oublier puis il finit par sortir. Il marcha dans la rue, il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, de le revoir. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de travailler avec lui sur cette affaire. Il savait que ça le mettrait à cran. Que ça l'épuiserait. De plus il devait admettre que ce con avait raison : ils devaient commencer par visiter les contacts du mangemort pour tenter de lui mettre la main dessus. Drago allait jubiler de le voir abdiquer. Et Harry se rendit compte qu'avec leur relation l'enquête était loin d'être bouclée car à chaque proposition d'action l'un des deux pouvait se mettre à résister à l'idée de l'autre simplement par principe... Harry entra dans un parc et se posa sur un banc. Oui Malefoy le fatiguait déjà, c'était tellement dûr d'être calme à côté de lui. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il est changé et choisi de combattre Voldemort. Drago n'était pas un homme gentil, non, Harry n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait...

Harry regardait les enfants moldus courir suivis de près par leurs parents. Black tuait ce genre de famille. Des gens si banals, si simples et pourtant si importants car ils formaient une famille. Celle que Harry avait rêvé d'avoir, celle que Drago n'avait plus. Merde. Il devait y retourner et arrêter ce salopard de Black. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à courir jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique, entrée moldue du ministère de la magie par laquelle il était sorti. Une fois descendu dans le bâtiment il reprit un rythme normal et se rendit dans son département d'auror.

Drago l'attendait dans son bureau. Il lisait le dossier d'un de ses clients mais dès que Harry entra il ferma le document, le rangea dans sa pochette et dit :

"Et bien Potter, ton appétit est long à satisfaire ! Ça fait 1h00 que je t'attends !"

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une pause."

"Pause pour moi ça veut dire 30 minutes, une heure tout au plus mais pas deux!"

"Il fallait que je réfléchisse tranquillement, rétorqua Harry."

"Ah voyez-vous ça !"

Harry en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil lança un regard désarmant à l'ancien serpentard. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. Drago soupira.

"Bien, dit Harry, maintenant que j'ai réfléchi je pense que tu as raison nous devons rencontrer des contacts susceptibles de savoir où se cache Lestrange."

Drago eut un sourire moqueur. Harry avait eut raison, le blond jubilait. Ils choisirent qui ils iraient voir et finalement ce fût un dénommé Claude Cassian qui parût le plus apte pour donner des informations. Il avait été un mangemort de bas de gamme, il s'était vendu à Voldemort plus par peur que par conviction, il avait écopé de 6mois à Azkaban et puis il était ressorti pour habiter dans un cottage sorcier dans le Devonshire. Drago l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre, il était un ami de la famille Black parce qu'il descendait d'une famille de sang-pur. Arthur semblait l'apprécier même si il le trouvait lâche, ils étaient ce qu'on peut appelés, dans la mesure du possible avec un mangemort, des amis. Harry échafauda un plan, comme le digne auror qu'il était devenu en deux ans. Harry n'avait fait qu'un an d'étude avant de devenir officiellement auror parce qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre on estimait qu'il était, même sans avoir fait toutes les années d'études requises habituellement, largement supérieur à la moyenne demandée à des étudiants de dernière année. Il avait passé un examen et obtenu son diplôme. Il était maintenant à la tête d'une petite équipe d'auror chargée de repérer des trafiquants de magie noire, ceux qui fournissaient des drogues sorcières ou d'autres choses dans le genre.

L'attaque était prévue pour le lendemain.

Harry passa la soirée chez lui avec son meilleur ami, Ron, qui lui n'était pas encore titulaire du titre d'auror mais qui effectuait son dernier stage dans la section de Harry, espérant obtenir dans deux mois le diplôme qu'il convoitait tant. Le ministre de la magie, quoique ayant reconnu la bravoure et la force de Ron ne l'estimait pas assez puissant pour devenir auror tout de suite. Ron avait ainsi continué à étudier mais dans un cursus "spéciale" qui réunissait tous les jeunes combattants de la guerre qui s'y connaissaient déjà en combat et qui souhaitaient obtenir leur diplôme d'auror au bout de trois ans seulement. Ainsi Ron, Luna et d'autres s'y étaient inscrits. Ron était à la fin de sa troisième année et il stressait comme un fou mais ne se mettait pas pour autant assidûment au travail.

Ron ce soir là avait pour mission de détendre le chef de sa section, à savoir Harry Potter auquel on ne devait ni parler de Black, ni de Malefoy, ni de Cronvall ou tout ce qui s'en approchait. Harry avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Mais Ron parla de Poudlard et évoqua les joyeux souvenirs qu'il avait dans la salle sur demande. "Tu t'imagines que j'ai couché avec Mione pour la première fois dans cette salle ! Fou, non?" Harry ne dit rien, il ne lui avait jamais raconté. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Harry sourit et fît mine de porter un toast avec son verre qu'il but d'une traite. Il but encore après, il but trop. Ron dû s'occuper de lui ensuite. Finalement le survivant se retrouva allongé dans son lit tandis que Ron s'endormait près de lui. Harry pensa "Demain tout va foirer."

* * *

Cliquez sur review ?


	3. Tout foire

Donc c'est toujours moi(ou peut-être pas, qui sait) et voici le troisième chapitre, le quatrième suivra vite... J'en profite pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tous ! Et a ceux qui galèrent pour trouver leur voie, comme moi -_- . Heureusement que l'on a notre couple préféré pour se remonter le moral ! Ouais, moi si je pouvais choisir (mais je peux pas bien sûr), je plongerai tête la première dans la marmitte pour rejoindre Poudlard ! Sinon j'en profite pour dire que **Artoung **(et ouais c'est reparti pour la pub !) publie "42", que j'aime, que j'en veux encore et encore, je l'encourage donc à continuer ! J'ai aussi découvert la nouvelle fic de **Artemis69** "A travers eux" qui est pas mal du tout et qui (et là je lui en veux) me fait maintenant fantasmer sur un nouveau couple, j'ai déclaré : Teddy Lupin et James (junior) Potter O_o. Merci vraiment, comme si yen avait pas assez dans ma petite tête! (Mechante !)

Voilà sur ces mots ennuyants : bonne lecture (ou pas)!

* * *

III

Drago crut qu'il allait le tuer. Ce balafré, ce binoclard avait 1h38 exactement de retard. Et le serpentard l'avait attendu. Il le détestait. Harry était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous les yeux cernés, les joues rougies, les cheveux ébouriffés et sa chaussure droite dans la main. Ils étaient dans l'une des zones de transplanage du ministère de la magie. Harry évita le regard noir de Drago.

"1h38 de retard Potter!"

"Je sais..."

"Et ?"

Harry le regarda, il n'espérait tout de même pas des excuses ?

"Et tu n'es pas Rogue ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier Malefoy !"

"Ne parle pas de Rogue comme ça ! Il était de notre côté !"

"Oui, oui, cela n'empêche qu'on ne s'appréciait pas !"

"Tu n'aimes personne, personne ne t'aime, pauvre Potty !"

"Malefoy..." grogna Harry

"Quoi ? Tu as retardé la mission et tu ne t'excuses même pas !" Malefoy avait les joues écarlates de colère.

"Je pense qu'étant donné que toi même tu ne t'excuses jamais, que tu ne m'as jamais présenté d'excuses, tu pourra sûrement t'en passer !" Harry y repensait, putain il le haïssait.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Potter ? Tu étais avec une fille ou quoi ?"

La phrase n'aurait pas dû être prononcé.Harry voulut le gifler. Il le détestait. Il... Non, c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas du être en retard.

"J'étais avec Ron hier soir et j'ai trop bu. C'est tout."

Drago tenta de croiser le regard de Harry pour savoir si il disait la vérité, pour savoir quelle attitude il devait adopter face à cet aveu mais comme Harry regardait ailleurs il dit, toujours énervé :

"Tu te bourres la gueule avec la belette la veille d'une mission ? Putain mais t'es sérieusement atteint !"

"Bon Malefoy on perd encore plus de temps. Je suis là maintenant alors on y va ou on annule tout."

Drago lui en voulait mais il finit par hocher la tête.

"Mets ta chaussure."

Harry lui obéit. Mais après tout c'était de sa faute si il s'était bourré la gueule, de sa faute si il avait eut besoin d'oublier. Le seul fautif s'était Malefoy, ça avait toujours été Malefoy.

Drago lui tendit le bras, Harry le regarda, c'était ignoble de le toucher. Il saisit le bras et ils transplanèrent.

Ils apparurent dans des buissons. Harry lâcha immédiatement Drago. Une ronce lui piqua le bras alors qu'il reculait.

"Tu as bien calculé ton coup Malefoy, dans un buisson plein d'épines !"

"Tu voulais que je nous fasse apparaître directement sur le canapé de Cassian au risque qu'il nous extermine?"

"En tout cas pas dans ce buisson !"

"C'est pour te remercier d'être à l'heure Potter." siffla t'il en regardant Harry dans les yeux et en abordant son sourire narquois.

Drago avança, écartant la broussaille de sa main, ils étaient au fond d'un petit jardin et devant eux se dressait un cottage moyen. Rien de très impressionnant pour l'héritier de la famille Cassian. La justice lui avait repris la majorité de ses biens après la guerre. Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de Drago, sans se pencher trop vers lui, le jardin semblait avoir été totalement détruit par un quelconque sortilège. Bien que ce soit le printemps aucune fleur ou plante n'y poussaient. Seuls quelques arbres semblaient avoir survécus au cataclysme mais de nombreuses mauvaises herbes s'étaient mises à pousser semblant ainsi étouffer les troncs. Il n'y avait aucune vie ici. Harry frissonna, les mangemorts avaient le don de tout saccager et cela lui rappela la guerre. Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il était avec Drago et ce n'était pas le moment de s'émouvoir. Il le détestait. Ce dernier venait de mettre sa cape officielle du ministère et Harry l'imita, recouvrant sa chemise blanche de sa cape d'auror. Il faisait beau et la température était doucement chaude. L'été n'était plus très loin.

Drago s'avança doucement en longeant les arbres, Harry sur ses talons, qui ne se réjouissait pas de voir l'ancien serpentard prendre l'initiative. Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Mais l'élu ne put s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois il serait devant, après tout c'était lui l'auror, lui le survivant, l'espion Drago Malefoy n'était pas grand-chose à côté de lui, non ? Il était plus fort que ce serpentard, plus fort… Jamais faiblir devant lui... Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la maison et regardèrent discrètement par une fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon où personne ne semblait présent. Drago regarda Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête. Ils se comprenaient. Ils firent le tour de la maison rapidement pour finalement entrer par la porte sans frapper. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le couloir ils entendirent un bruit et Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de demander si il y avait quelqu'un qu'un sort jaillit et le frappa, Drago fût projeté contre le mur et Harry lança le sort "Protego" immédiatement. A ce qu'il pouvait en juger le sort venait du couloir situé à gauche de l'entrée. Drago se releva.

"Ca va ?" demanda Harry sans se retourner vers lui.

"Mmm" fût la réponse qu'il obtint.

Drago se frotta le dos. Alors qu'ils avançaient de nouveau dans la direction d'où semblait venir le sort deux personnes sortirent d'une pièce. Harry reconnut les deux personnes qu'il avait vu en photo : Cassian mais aussi Arthur Lestrange. Harry réagit le plus vite en lançant un Septum Sempra sur ce dernier qui l'évita mais qui fondit ensuite sur Harry ayant apparemment reconnu celui qui avait tué son maître. Il lançait des endoloris à tout bout de champs que Harry évitait tant bien que mal. Drago quant à lui s'occupait de Cassian qui au bout de deux minutes se retrouva figé. Lorsque Drago lança un sort à Lestrange celui-ci poussa un juron et avant qu'il ne disparaisse en transplanant il cria "Sale traître" à l'intention de son cousin. Harry hurla de rage en s'effondrant au sol. Les sorts endoloris l'avaient exténué, il perdit connaissance.

Tout avait foiré.

Drago vit Harry s'évanouir et sentit que lui même était touché, son dos lui faisait mal, il regarda sa jambe gauche d'où lui parvenait aussi une douleur insupportable, elle saignait. Il se baissa pour attraper le bras de Harry puis ils les firent transplaner.

Il arrivèrent chez lui, au manoir, où deux elfes, bien vêtus, vinrent lui apporter de l'aide, il donna des instructions pour que Harry soit installé dans la chambre rouge et qu'on s'occupa de lui puis il appela un troisième elfe auquel il ordonna d'aller chercher Cassian resté pétrifié dans son cottage pour le livrer au ministère. Ensuite Drago transplana une nouvelle fois et il atterrit dans une salle de bain, il ouvrit une étagère et en sortit une potion qu'il but d'un trait, elle eut pour effet d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang de sa jambe mais la douleur, elle, ne s'estompa pas. Il rejoignit sa chambre, adjacente à la salle de bain, en boitant. Il s'endormit dans son lit au bout de quelques minutes en pensant : "il faut que Potter se réveille."

Harry s'éveilla entouré de deux elfes de maison dans un immense lit à baldaquin situé contre le mur d'une chambre peinte en rouge meublée du style XVIII s, en face de lui d'immenses fenêtres éclairés la pièce. Pendant un instant il crut qu'il était à Poudlard, dans une chambre de gryffondor puis il se souvint et il comprit qu'il était chez Drago. Il grogna.

"Mr Potter a t'il mal quelque part ?"

Harry regarda l'elfe qui venait de parler et fût surpris de le voir habillé en valet, avec un magnifique costume. Il sourit du contraste de ce bel habit version miniature sur un elfe de maison qui n'avait rien d'élégant.

"Je suis chez Malefoy, c'est ça ?"

"Oui monsieur. Monsieur Malefoy vous a ramené inconscient. Nous nous sommes occupés de vous."

"Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?"

"Oh juste deux heures monsieur."

"Bien."

Harry pensa qu'il fallait tout de suite qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il quitte ce lieu, qu'il parte de chez Malefoy. Harry voulut se lever, il se dégagea de sa couette mais lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa main gauche pour se relever il geignit.

"Aïe, il regarda son poignet, il est cassé."

L'autre elfe s'approcha alors, le salua d'une petite courbette et prit sa main, il murmura un sort puis la relâcha :

"Ca ne répare pas l'os mais ça éteint la douleur. Il faudra boire une potion pour que ça soigne."

"Merci."

Harry se leva et comprit que tout son corps était mutilé d'infimes blessures. Il fit une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça. Il se tourna vers les elfes et leur demanda :

"Croyez vous que je puisse me laver ?"

"L'eau est déjà prête monsieur Potter. Nous lui avons ajouté un sort de soin qui devrait guérir toutes vos petites blessures."

Harry sourit, les elfes étaient formidables. Il pensa amèrement à Dobby, il le regrettait, comme tous les autres amis qu'il avait perdu lors de cette guerre. Voldemort était un monstre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et se plongea dans l'immense baignoire qui ressemblait à celle des préfets à Poudlard. Il soupira en pensant à Poudlard, à la salle sur demande. Il ferma les yeux. Là aussi tout avait foiré.

* * *

Non ce n'est pas coupé au plein milieu d'une phrase... Je tente (je dis bien "tente") de vous faire languir...

Review ?


	4. Le manoir

Comme promis ce chapitre arrive vite... Au prochain commence à se passer des choses pas nettes, promis, pour l'instant et bien... vous vous contenterez de voir l'histoire un peu (pas beaucoup) avancer...

Bonne lecture (ou pas)

Et encore merci aux gens qui ont l'extrème courage de cliquer sur reviews...

* * *

**IV**

Lorsque Harry rentra en peignoir dans la chambre rouge Drago détourna pudiquement le regard. Il était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre d'où le soleil illuminait la pièce. Drago était plongé dans la lumière. Avec la pâleur de son teint, sa chevelure blonde, on aurait pu le prendre pour une peinture divine car il semblait inhumainement beau. Harry détourna les yeux, il détestait cet être magnifiquement prétentieux et son aura qui semblait attirer le gryffondor en murmurant : « regarde moi… ». Et Harry savait que c'était dangereux de ressentir cet aura.

"Il y a des affaires propres sur le lit, ça devrait être à ta taille."

Harry avança vers le grand lit où était effectivement posé des vêtements. Il se retourna vers Drago qui avait profité qu'il tourne le dos pour l'observer. Drago regardait Harry. Comment se permettait-il ?

"Sors Malefoy." dit froidement Harry.

Drago parût surpris comme si il s'était attendu à ce que Harry s'habille devant lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux maladivement et en souriant il soupira :

"Oui, je..."

Son sourire se figea. Il le détestait. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il devait sortir. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en boitant. Harry ne dit rien. Il regarda ce long corps maigre et fragile partir. Avant de fermer la porte Drago se retourna, ses yeux gris regardèrent Harry :

'Quand tu seras prêt tu pourras descendre ?"

Le gryffondor fit signe de la tête que, oui il viendrait. Drago regarda les cheveux mouillés de Harry. Merde. Il ferma la porte et l'élu s'assit sur le lit en soufflant bruyamment et en posant sa tête dans ses mains. Quel con, il avait eut peur.

Harry mit du temps à s'habiller, il n'avait pas très envie de descendre rejoindre Drago. Mais au bout d'un moment il ne put se défiler alors il sortit de la chambre, suivit un corridor, semblable à ceux de Poudlard, pour arriver en haut d'un double escalier majestueux. Un elfe l'y attendait en bas, il le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver le manoir magnifique, il n'était pas du tout sombre, comme les gens l'imaginent souvent, de grandes fenêtres éclairaient chaque couloir, chaque pièce du château. Drago Malefoy assit autour d'une table ronde située au centre d'une pièce spacieuse en était inéluctablement le roi.

"Assied-toi où tu veux Potter" dit sa voix nonchalante.

Harry prit la place judicieuse : celle qui n'était ni en face, ni à côté de Drago, c'était l'avantage des tables rondes : on pouvait éviter le contact physique et à la fois visuel de son voisin. On lui mit un couvert et on proposa immédiatement l'entrée. Harry observa Drago qui mangeait doucement son taboulé alors que lui même était affamé. Les manières du sang pur l'exaspéraient. Pourtant Harry, en le regardant, dû admettre que Drago semblait fatigué, anxieux, malade. Mais il devait s'en contrefoutre... Harry demanda :

"Pour Cassian, tu as fait quelque chose ?"

"J'ai envoyé un de mes elfes pour l'amener au ministère. Il doit être interrogé à l'heure qu'il est.

"C'est bien."

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, il semblait furieux.

"Bien ? Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Lestrange est toujours dans la nature et sur ses gardes plus que jamais ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'il prenne contact avec qui que ce soit maintenant qu'il sait que le traître de la famille accompagné de l'élu est à ses trousses !"

Drago s'énervait. Il avait envie de balancer son assiette par terre et de s'enfonçait le couteau dans le poignet. Il serra fortement sa fourchette dans sa main.

"Oui je sais, risqua Harry, ça va être dur mais c'est déjà bien qu'on est Cassian, après tout c'était notre objectif !"

Ils se turent. Drago laissa son assiette à moitié vide. Il alla chercher le plat principal lui même, c'était un simple poulet mais dont l'odeur alléchait les babines de Harry. Drago voulut le couper mais ses mains tremblaient. Harry le trouva pitoyable.

"Malefoy, c'est un carnage."

"Je sais bien..."

Drago lâcha les couverts attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de découpe et un morceau de viande atterrit dans l'assiette de Harry puis dans celle de l'ancien serpentard lui même. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il brisa le silence en demandant :

"Et ta jambe ?"

"Elle me fait mal. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ce salopard a pu me lancer comme sort."

"Tu veux que je regarde la blessure ?"

La question était sortie naturellement, dans l'habitude du métier, Harry savait facilement associer les blessures à leur sort originel. Il n'avait pas réfléchi que cela signifier aider Drago, voir la jambe nue de Drago... L'autre comprit l'erreur.

"Non je n'y tiens pas. Si ça continue j'appellerai Blaise, il fait des études de médecine."

Harry ne dit rien. La seule personne que l'on pouvait considérer comme ami de Drago Malefoy était son ancien compatriote serpentard Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci n'avait ni été mangemort ni résistant, il avait simplement attendu que tout ce calme et maintenant il étudiait tranquillement la médecine depuis 4ans. Drago reprit par pure politesse :

"Et toi ? Dis moi que tu es blessé, je me sentirai moins seul."

Harry ne releva pas.

"Poignet cassé et de nombreuses égratignures mais rien de grave."

"Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça."

"On ne pouvait pas deviner que Lestrange serait là."

"Même on aurait dû l'avoir !"

"Malefoy, on s'est battu ! Il n'est pas un mangemort de pacotille et en plus ils étaient deux !"

"Nous sommes "deux sorciers extraordinaires", non ?"

"Oh je t'en prie! Il faut savoir accepter les défaites ! On l'aura la prochaine fois. Là ce n'est franchement pas de notre faute !"

"De la faute à qui alors ? On aurait pu boucler cette affaire aujourd'hui Potter! Là ça risque de durer je ne sais combien de temps !"

Drago avait crié. Harry ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux, seulement Lestrange avait pris la fuite, c'était lui le lâche ! Eux, n'y étaient pour rien...

Harry voyant que la situation devenait insoutenable dit :

"Je vais rentrer chez moi."

Drago répondit sans le regarder.

"Tu es plus en sécurité ici."

Harry l'interrogea du regard :

"Potter réfléchis ! Il va tenter de te trouver avant que toi tu ne le trouves !"

"Et bien tendons lui un piège !"

"Il va te tuer! "

"Mon appart est protégé depuis la fin de la guerre! Le ministre pense que certaines personnes pourraient en vouloir à ma vie pour avoir tué Voldemort, du coup je suis déjà protégé !"

"Le manoir est protégé depuis des siècles. Je suis le seul avec les elfes à pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte du domaine. Ce n'est pas que je tienne à ce que tu restes mais c'est beaucoup mieux ici que dans un appart. Moi même habituellement je ne vis pas ici, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape je vais rester ici."

"Tu n'habites pas ici ?"

"Non, c'est beaucoup trop grand, austère et puis ça appartient à ma famille. Je n'y tiens pas franchement, le passé y est trop sombre. Le manoir a abrité des sorciers vils, criminels, adeptes de magie noir, je n'en suis pas très fier."

Drago se tût, il en disait trop. Harry n'avait pas à savoir cela. Celui-ci crut comprendre ce que ressentait Drago il chuchota presque :

"Tu n'y es pour rien."

Harry bût de l'eau. Son ennemi était intérieurement torturé, Harry l'avait compris. L'ancien serpentard avait honte de se famille mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant éloigné le sentiment du culpabilité de les avoir trahi. Harry reprit pour éloigner ce sujet délicat :

"On devrait mettre un plan en place pour attirer Lestrange."

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement j'ai besoin de me reposer jusqu'à demain et de voir si ma jambe va mieux."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Je resterai jusqu'à demain dans ce cas."

"Oui, c'est mieux."

Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence. Harry se sentait fatigué mais avait besoin de prendre l'aire. Un elfe lui conseilla une promenade dans le parc, entièrement sécurisé. Harry passa ainsi son après midi à marcher seul dans le splendide et immense jardin. Il ressentait, de nouveau, se besoin de s'éloigner de Drago, de ne plus ressentir sa présence. L'oubliait, lui et l'apparente faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve lors du déjeuner. Drago devait être exténué pour s'être permis ces mots avec Harry. Drago l'insuportait. De plus Drago devait de se foutre royalement de sa sécurité, il le manipulait juste, jouait avec lui. Il le détestait. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, il regarda le ciel, ne plus y penser. Il ferma les yeux. Il rêva qu'une ombre blonde se penchait vers lui et touchait ses lèvres délicatement mais partait avant de l'embrasser... La haine était bien trop douloureuse.


	5. Recommencer ?

**Encore un chapitre... **

**Toujours rien à vous dire de plus à part le très originale "merci pour les reviews" et l'éternet : Bonne Lecture -ou pas!**

* * *

**V**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à penser. Son corps frissonna. La salle sur demande. Pourquoi devait-il y penser maintenant ? Pourquoi y pensait-il toujours ? Il revoyait la scène. Son corps se révulsait et paniquait rien qu'en y repensant, comme si il était encore en train de se débattre, mais contre quoi se débattait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il le détestait.

Harry se leva et regagna le manoir majestueux. Il s'aventura dans les pièces au rez-de-chaussé, comme un enfant curieux, son coeur en battait la chamade. Le château lui rappelait Poudlard avec émotion. Il traversa les cuisines où quelques elfes s'acharnaient aux fourneaux, ils s'arrêterent tout de même pour saluer le "grand Harry Potter". Celui-ci pensa avec tendresse qu'autrefois Dobby avait dû se tenir dans cette pièce sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy. Harry demanda à l'un des elfes quel était exactement leur statut car, après tout, ils étaient parfaitement habillés. L'elfe lui expliqua qu'ils étaient des elfes de maison libres ce qui signifiait qu'ils touchaient un salaire. L'elfe expliqua aussi que la majorité d'entre eux travaillaient depuis leur naissance pour la famille Malefoy qui les maltraitaient alors mais que depuis que le jeune Drago était devenu le maître aucun elfe ne désirait partir car ce dernier les respectait et les traitait en égale, pour chacun des elfes s'étaient un honneur de servir un maître aussi exemplaire. Harry demanda comment l'elfe trouvait Malefoy et celui-ci répondit :

"Oh vous savez monsieur, il n'est pas souvent au manoir, il vit plus à Londres. Mais c'est une joie pour nous dès qu'il vient au manoir. Quand il vient il est souvent très fatigué parce qu'il s'investit beaucoup pour chacun de ses clients. Mr Malefoy est vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais qui semble toujours avoir quelque chose enfouit au fond de lui. C'est un homme très secret vous savez..."

Oui, Harry le savait. Il avait eut un véritable choc lorsqu'il avait découvert son identité d'espion, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela de la part de Drago. Il s'était trompé. Drago les avait tous berné. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'ancien serpentard avait renié le camp de sa famille pour devenir espion. Harry n'était pas franchement persuadé que Drago l'avait fait par bonté ou parce qu'il était une "bonne personne". Non, ça il ne l'était pas et Harry en avait eut la preuve dans la salle sur demande.

Harry continua sa visite en passant par un bureau vide, une salle de bain et un salon puis il arriva dans la bibliothèque. Drago qui manifestement somnolait sur le canapé se réveilla. Harry se souvint des paroles de l'elfe, il avait raison, quelque chose était enfoui en lui, une douleur que tout son corps semblait vivre. Drago était malade.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'est bon. De toutes façons je n'ai pas assez de force pour jouer au méchant et te gueuler dessus Potter."

Harry se retint de sourire. Jouer au méchant... Harry se retourna vers les étagères où de nombreux grimoires anciens étaient alignés mais il y avait aussi des livres plus neufs, des livres de moldus. Harry regarda Drago surprit : "Des livres moldus ?"

"Oui je les ai ajouté après la guerre. Je les aime énormément."

"C'est donc toi qui lis tout ça ?"

"Et oui, on ne dirait pas, hein ?"

"Mmm. Ce n'est pas si étonnant."

Harry se mit à lire les titres. Finalement il vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de Drago qui l'observait. Harry lut du Rimbaud à haute voix.

*[...]Si les temps revenaient, les temps qui sont venus!  
- Car l'Homme a fini, l'Homme a joué tous les rôles!  
Au grand jour, fatigué de briser des idoles,  
Il ressuscitera, libre de tous ses Dieux[...]*

"Rimbaud est magnifique."

"Oui, murmura Harry."

Ils se regardèrent. Ils sentaient que des masques étaient tombés, que ce soir ils n'arriveraient pas à "jouer au méchant". L'attaque du matin semblait les avoir vidés. Drago voulut se lever, échapper à cette atmosphère qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, qu'il avait peur de connaître mais sa jambe l'élança et il dût se rasseoir. Harry se leva :

"Laisse moi voir ta blessure."

Harry s'approcha de celui qui était son ennemi. Drago le regarda s'agenouiller pour remonter son pantalon sur sa jambe gauche. Sa main, ses doigts le caressaient. Drago frémit :

"Non."

"Quoi ?"

"Non, dégage Potter." siffla Drago.

"Mais..."

Drago sentit les larmes venir. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le sofa. Il étouffa un sanglot.

"Ca ne doit pas recommencer."

Harry se releva pour le regarder. Il eut de la peine de le voir pleurer. Que venait-il de dire ? Recommencer... Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry contempla l'être qu'il trouvait si répugnant fermer les yeux pour pleurer.

"Malefoy... Il faut soigner ça !"

"Je... Blaise va venir."

"Tu peux être soulager de ta douleur dans quelques secondes si tu me laisses faire mais tu ne sais pas quand Blaise pourra se libérer !"

Drago respira bruyamment. Il se sentait pathétique mais il avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle, encore une fois. Putain, Potter devait jubiler de le voir si faible.

"Ok, tu peux essayer..."

Harry se baissa de nouveau pour remonter le pantalon de Drago. Mais cela ne suffit pas, la blessure était trop haute dans la jambe. Ils comprirent tous les deux ce qu'il fallait faire.

"Laisse tomber, je me débrouillerai."

Harry ne flancherai pas. Il n'était pas un lâche, lui.

"Fais pas le con Malefoy, enlève ton pantalon et c'est tout."

Harry le détestait. Il pensa à la salle sur demande. Tout ça était loin, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'arriverait pas une deuxième fois. Mais Drago ne bougeait pas. Lâche. Harry lui défit son bouton et descendit la braguette alors que les mains de Drago se crispaient sur le canapé.

"Soulève toi, dit simplement Harry."

Drago leva son bassin doucement et Harry fit entièrement glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Il ne fit pas attention au boxer noir de Drago qu'il reconnut pour être de la marque "sorcier ebulition". L'ancien serpentard se sentit rougir. Merde, dans quelle position étaient-ils ?

Harry observa le genoux et la cuisse jusqu'où remontait la blessure, il comprit que le sort n'était autre que "destructa membra" et lança le sort de guérison. Il releva la tête vers Drago en souriant.

"Voilà, dans deux jours c'est terminé."

Drago ne pouvait rien dire. Harry était agenouillé entre ses cuisses nues et lui souriait. Ca ne devait pas arriver une deuxième fois...

"Va t'en Potter."

"De rien Malefoy !"

"Dégage! "

Harry fût offusqué du ton, il allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut de la forme qui apparaissait à travers le boxer de Drago. Qu'avait-il dit ? Recommencer... Harry fût pris d'une colère. Il se releva brusquement et balança un oreiller, qui se trouvait là, dans la gueule de Malefoy. Il le détestait. C'était écoeurant. Dans sa poitrine son coeur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Il avait peur. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. En y entrant il lança de multiples sorts de protection pour que personne ne puisse entrer, pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer. Harry s'écroula sur le lit. Ce con aurait pu recommencer. Harry revoyait la forme du sexe de Drago sous le boxer. Il revoyait ses yeux de prédateurs, son désir. Il ne comprenait pas les pleurs de Malefoy. Il revit la salle sur demande. Il ressentit ses lèvres violées et son corps tremblant sous celui de Drago. Il ne comprenait rien. Il le détestait. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Harry se branla.

* * *

*Extrait de _Soleil Et Chair_ (1870) par **Arthur Rimbaud.**

Reviews ?


	6. La salle sur demande

**Le premier qui dit que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance je lui réponds...-_-. "Euh oui..." Bon ici je peux le justifier car c'est concentré sur un seul sujet (que vous allez découvrir donc lisez sans plus attendre au lieu de vous ennuyer avec mon intro) .. Mais sinon bah... A vrai dire quand je l'ai écrite j'ai pas du tout fait attention à la longueur des chapitres du coup c'est un peu déséquilibré et je m'en excuse... **

**Voilà Bonne lecture (ou pas) !**

* * *

Ce qui réveilla Harry ce fût les coups donnés à la porte.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il était dans le lit, à moitié nu, somnolant après avoir joui. A cause de Malefoy. Il le haïssait.

"Potter ? Ouvre cette putain de porte ! Tu m'entends? Potter ?... Enlève tous ces sorts ! Je... je suis calmé."

Mais Harry Potter ne disait rien. Il écoutait Drago crier de l'autre côté de la porte. Si seulement l'autre se doutait de tout ce que Harry ressentait, de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il en deviendrait fou. Harry, lui, était fou. Ne plus penser. Harry se retourna dans le lit immense où sa solitude semblait le narguer.

"Merde Harry ouvre! Est-ce que au moins tu es là ?"

Harry grimaça en étendant Drago prononcer son prénom. C'était la première fois. Cette voix obsédement hideuse ne devait pas l'appeler comme ça. Harry désirait l'entendre prononcer son nom, Potter, avec ce ton de mépris qui lui était propre. Merde.

"Ta gueule Malefoy ! J'essaie de dormir !"

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Drago, derrière la porte, s'adossa au mur en y posant sa tête. Tout son corps se relâcha et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il avait eut peur.

Harry se leva du lit et s'habilla tout en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette magique les draps sales, trop sales aux yeux de Harry, corrompus... Harry défit tous les sorts qui empêchaient la porte de s'ouvrir, d'exploser ou autres mais aussi ceux qui empêchaient de transplaner à l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis il actionna la poignet de la porte. Drago était juste à droite adossé contre la pierre. Ils se regardèrent. Harry croisa ses bras alors que le blond se retournait vers lui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. L'ancien gryffondor sourit pour l'énerver :

"Gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je ne comptais pas me suicider à cause de tes petits problèmes hormonaux !"

"Je..." Drago soupira."Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé."

"Que voudrais-tu expliquer ? Que je te fais bander ?"

"Tu ne me fais pas bander ! Je venais juste de me réveiller quand t'as débarqué, j'étais dans les vaps ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?"

Les yeux gris se figèrent dans les yeux verts. Les accrochèrent. Et contrairement aux mots de l'ancien serpentard ils semblaient dire "j'assume". Harry les détestait. Lui n'assumait pas.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi."

"Le dîner est prêt, si tu veux manger c'est possible."

Drago se détourna pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avant de tourner dans le couloir il bascula la tête sur le côté pour voir Harry et dit :

"Hé Potter! Ne t'en fais pas, je te déteste assez pour me contrôler!"

Il le quitta. Harry claqua la porte de la chambre rouge. Se contrôler ? Se con... Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?Et la salle sur demande ? Il avait oublié ? Il... Harry se renfrogna. Il allait lui rappeler... Harry descendit instantanément dans la salle à manger. Il s'assit en face de Drago, cette fois-ci il y aurait un affrontement visuel. L'ancien serpentard ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de sa présence. Les elfes servirent l'entrée mais Harry ne regarda pas son assiette, il ne quittait pas des yeux Drago qui commencait à manger alors Harry dit :

"Te contrôler ?"

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de se confronter avec l'autre. Il avait besoin de lui gueuler dessus. Il avait besoin qu'il se souvienne. Il avait besoin de parler de la salle sur demande. Harry voulait le provoquer, le torturer, le détruire, le détester. Il souffrait trop et Malefoy le hantait.

Drago avala de travers, il toussa. Il avait pensé que le repas se déroulerait dans le silence ou avait quelques mauvais mots échangés ou, au mieux, une discussion sur Rimbaud. Mais il avait surtout pensé que Harry ne viendrait pas, qu'il fuirait et au lieu de ça il attendait des explications. Quel con. Il but de l'eau. Qu'allait-il répondre ?

"Oui. Je n'ai aucune envie de te sauter dessus"

"Tu l'as déjà fait."

Ca y est, s'était en train de sortir. Ils allaient devoir en parler. Drago le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimais pas la tournure que la discussion prenait, il n'aimait pas du tout. Il posa ses couverts.

"Oui et bien... Raison de plus pour que ça n'arrive plus."

"Je ne t'ai pas convenu ?"

Drago se leva, il avait les joues rouges. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il ne pouvait plus l'éviter.

"Merde Potter ! Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? C'était il y a longtemps !"

"Et alors Malefoy ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié ?"

"On en a jamais parlé !"

"On en a jamais eut l'occasion et puis je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui a quelque chose à me dire!"

Drago se tenait debout, tourné vers le mur. Il ne voulait pas regarder Harry, il ne pouvait pas. C'était vrai, il aurait dû parler à Harry. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Après tout ils n'étaient que des ennemies...

"Et bien d'accord, que veux-tu que je te dise ?"

Drago se tourna vers Harry, il allait assumer. Il n'était pas un lâche. Ils se regardèrent. Ils se détestaient. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela.

"A ton avis Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir envie d'entendre ?"

Drago haussa les épaules.

"Merde Malefoy ! Tu m'as violé ! Tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser !"

Harry avait prononcé le mot, celui qui le terrifiait, l'obsédait, le possédait... Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il violé 3 ans et demie auparavant dans la salle sur demande ? Harry se souvenait de l'ardeur avec laquelle Drago l'avait possédé. Harry se souvenait de Drago en lui. Il l'avait entraîné dans la salle sur demande, qui était apparu comme si elle encourageait Drago. Drago avait immobilisé Harry pour lui faire l'amour.

Drago avait raté plusieurs battements de coeur. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes. Il paniquait.

"Je n'aurai pas dû... Je ne voulais pas..."

"Pardon ? Tu ne t'es pas ménagé pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas!"

"Je sais... Je... J'ai été emporté par..." Ils se regardèrent, qu'allait dire Drago ? Emporté par quoi ? "Je m'excuse, finit-il par dire."

Drago sortit, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Harry resta assis. Il ne comprenait pas Drago. Il lui en voulait. Il pensait que voir l'ancien serpentard s'excuser lui ferai du bien, mais il ne ressentait rien. Il s'en foutait de ses excuses. Il réalisa que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Drago s'explique.

* * *

**Niark Niark vous savez enfin pourquoi Harry radote aves sa salle sur demande ! Un petit viol ça ne peut leur faire que du bien... (ou presque) A partir de là la fic prend une tournure SM donc ame sensible éloignez vous... Euh, non c'est pas vraie je ne vire pas dans le SM (désolé ou pas). Mais vous verrez surement la fic avec un oeil nouveau (enfin jespère).**

**reviews ?**


	7. Une Cellule

**Voilà le septième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres... Je ne l'ai pas franchement corrigé donc il doit encore subsister des fautes. Je m'en excuse... J'espère que ça vous plaît, que le chapitre précedent ne vous a pas trop "choqué" et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir sorti la carte du viol. (Pas taper-chien gentil). Ah au fait ! J'ai fait un petit o.s, sans prétention je l'aime bien alors si vous voulez aller le lire n'hésitez pas ! (sur mon profil : _Deux font un_) ;)**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas)**

* * *

VII

Harry resta quelques minutes assis espérant que Drago revienne, qu'il lui dise tout, qu'il lui explique. Mais Drago ne reviendrait pas et Harry le savait. Alors il se leva et monta dans la chambre rouge pour récupérer ses affaires puis il chercha un elfe pour lui demander de le faire transplaner. Il se retrouva chez lui, seul. Les pensées le submergeaient, s'emparaient de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser Malefoy de sa tête, de chacun de ses membres. Il alluma la télévision, il tomba sur un documentaire animalier et cela lui fit réaliser qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais être humain. Ne jamais être sorcier. Ne jamais s'appeler Harry Potter. Tout aurait été différent avec Malefoy. Il se détestait. Il s'endormit devant le poste, noyé par ses idées.

Le lendemain il se réveilla lorsque la lumière du jour vint éclairer le salon. Il se leva en grommelant et il se prépara automatiquement du café. Lorsque la chaleur du liquide parcourut sa gorge il s'éveilla un peu mieux et ses pensées se concentrèrent, de nouveau, sur Drago. Harry en avait marre. Harry se demanda même si il n'allait pas abandonner l'affaire Lestrange juste parce que sa relation avec Drago devenait insupportable. Cette relation le hantait, le détruisait depuis des années. Harry ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au ministère, de le voir, de lui parler et de continuer à chercher son cousin. Merde ! Il avait encore eut envie de lui... Si Harry était resté quelques secondes de plus dans la bibliothèque que ce serait-il passé ? Y aurait-il eut un viol, comme en sixième année à Poudlard? Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Harry ne comprenait rien. Mais il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il aille au ministère, que c'était une nécessité, qu'il voulait le voir, l'observer, qu'il voulait cerner Drago. Il voulait être avec lui.

Harry se changea rapidement et transplana.

Il décida d'aller voir le ministre pour lui faire un topo, il dût attendre 10 minutes dans la salle d'attente où la secrétaire le dévisagea tout en continuant à lui faire un sourire entendu. Si seulement elle savait... Ensuite il entra dans le bureau et fit un rapport à Cronvall omettant, bien sûr, la fin de la journée dans le manoir des Malefoy. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler le ministre dit :

"Mr Malefoy est venu me voir plutôt dans la matinée, il était d'ailleurs très énervé, il m'a demandé si il pouvait se retirer de l'affaire, je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez ?"

Harry ne dit rien pendant un temps. Drago était un lâche. Il le savait depuis la sixième année. Harry ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Ce con allait devoir assumer. Harry le détesta.

"Malefoy doit rester."

Le ministre sourit :

"Bien, c'est ce que je pense aussi et c'est ce que je lui ai ordonné. Vous pouvez le rejoindre, il est dans les cachots en train d'interroger Cassian."

Harry salua, sortit rapidement et courut dans le ministère jusqu'à arriver dans les sous-sols où tous les interrogatoires se déroulaient. Après avoir prit sa baguette, interdite dans les salles pour éviter tout dérapage, un gardien le mena jusqu'à une porte. Harry entra. Cassian était assis sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce derrière un bureau, il avait la tête baissée. Harry ne vit pas Drago tout de suite, ses yeux durent s'adapter à l'obscurité avant de voir Drago appuyé contre le mur dans un coin sombre. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry fixa le long corps maigre du blond qui se dessinait dans le noir. Drago fixait ses propres pieds. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, brisant la tension.

"Cassian ne sait rien. Lestrange est juste venu chez lui sans lui dire quoique ce soit."

Harry voulut ne rien répondre mais quand son regard se détourna sur Cassian il tressaillit. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir et son nez saignait.

"Tu l'as frappé ?"

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry s'avança vers Cassian et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il était sacrement amoché.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

"Cronvall va me retirer l'affaire maintenant."

Harry resta muet.

"Je ne veux pas de cette affaire Potter, je suis avocat pas auror !"

"Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi !"

Drago se redressa et regarda dans la direction de Harry. Leurs yeux ne se voyaient pas à cause de l'obscurité mais étrangement ils sentaient le regard de l'autre sur eux.

"On ne peut pas travailler ensembles Potter. Je n'y arrive pas."

"C'est toi qui a accepté en premier, non ?"

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

Harry avança vers lui, il allait lui dire :

"Tu es un lâche Malefoy."

Drago hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est une réalité."

Harry continuait d'avancer. Ils avaient oublié Cassian, ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. A leur problème qui durait depuis des années. Ils se détestaient. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité face à face.

"Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas travailler avec moi Malefoy ?"

Drago respira. Il sentait Harry près de lui. Son ennemi voulait une réponse.

"Je te déteste Potter, articula-t-il, je ne supporte pas de te voir, de t'entendre. Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu sois loin de moi, sinon je te ferai du mal."

Harry se rapprocha de l'oreille de Malefoy pour lui demander :

"Du mal ? Et comment comptes-tu me faire du mal ?"

Que faisait-il ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Drago le repoussa, loin de lui. Merde Potter! Tu ne comprends rien? Je veux que tu dégages ! Que tu partes loin de moi pour ne plus jamais te revoir. Je te déteste ! "

Harry le regarda. Drago lui sembla faible parce que tout en lui semblait se dérober, tentait de fuir. Harry vit que Drago était sur le point de craquer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il recula et revint vers Cassian. Il observa le visage de Cassian, un coup de baguette aurait pu tout arranger mais il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve quelque chose. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago qui se cachait dans le noir. Harry pensa qu'il pleurait. Merde, il se détestait.

"Je vais sortir récupérer ma baguette, sors dans cinq minutes avec lui que je puisse immédiatement lancer un sort."

Drago ne répondit rien.

"Tu m'entends Malefoy ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne me fous pas la paix ?"

La voix était suppliante, Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça :

"Tu es ridicule ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy !"

"Digne ? Drago sortit de l'ombre. Parce que tu crois que j'ai encore une seule dignité ?"

Drago se rapprocha. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais ses yeux étaient rouges. Tout son corps était tendu, il reprit :

"Je n'ai plus rien Potter, plus de dignité, plus de fierté, plus…"

"Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Harry avait crié. Reprends-toi Malefoy ! Ne joues pas la victime, tu vas regretter tes mots !"

"Si il n'y avait que les mots."

Ils se regardèrent, Drago avait pincé les lèvres. Il se détourna.

"Sors Potter, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes."

(.)

Ils parvinrent à "adoucir" le visage de Cassian lorsqu'il sortit de la cellule. Harry, qui avait récupéré sa baguette, lança un sort à distance. Ensuite Cassian fût remis en liberté surveillée.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'ancien gryffondor. Harry avait servi du café. Un temps passa dans le silence. Drago tentait de reprendre son air hautain, il voulait se ressaisir, il devait redevenir un Malefoy et arrêter de s'humilier devant Potter. Harry n'avait pas à savoir.

"Bon on se remet au boulot ?"

Drago leva les yeux vers lui. Harry l'observait, putain il devait le prendre pour un merdeux. L'ancien serpentard s'efforça de prendre son sourire narquois :

"Je te préviens Potter, ne me crois pas faible. Tu n'as pas interêt à parler de ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours !"

Harry pouffa de rire.

"C'est vrai que ton image de con ingrat sans sentiments en a un peu prit un coup."

"Ne te méprends pas sur moi Potter ! Je suis juste fatigué. Tu comprends ? Je suis toujours Drago Malefoy le sublime héros des serpentards au sang pur qui fais fantasmer toutes les filles !"

"Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, cela fait trois ans et demie que ton image reste bloquée sur salopard de première."

Malefoy grimaça :

"Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle Potter. Arrête d'y faire allusion. Je me suis excusé alors tu oublies ça."

"Je ne peux pas oublier."

Silence.

"J'aimerai juste comprendre..."

Harry regarda Drago passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Potter je n'ai pas d'explication. J'ai assez honte comme ça alors maintenant on bosse où je sors !"

Harry frémit au mot honte. Malefoy avait honte ? L'ancien serpentard continuait de le surprendre, il montrait, encore une fois, de la faiblesse. Drago semblait perdu, tout autant que lui, pourtant le blond essayait de se reprendre mais Harry le perturbait encore, lui parlait du viol pour le déstabiliser. C'était invivable.

"Bon épluchons le dossier, finit par dire Harry."

Ils passèrent deux heures dessus, cherchant des lieux où Lestrange pouvait s'être réfugié. Harry proposa de l'attirer dans un piège en s'utilisant comme appât. Drago refusa accusant l'ancien gryffondor de suicidaire. Harry haussa les épaules. Finalement ils pensèrent demander à la mère de Drago, cousine d'Arthur Lestrange. Mais Drago ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban où elle était enfermée. Il proposa qu'on y envoie quelqu'un d'autre. Harry suggéra la solution du polynectar qui éviterait à Narcissa de reconnaître son fils qu'elle considérait comme un traître et Harry auquel elle n'accepterait jamais de parler. Harry voulait poser les questions lui même. Drago hésitait, il avait brisé tout lien avec sa famille alors se rendre à Azkaban, pour voir sa mère qui y était enfermée à cause de lui, ne le réjouissait pas. Harry comprit et proposa d'y aller seul, Drago accepta.

Harry et Drago sortirent ensembles du ministère vers 18h après avoir été cherché le polynectar dans un secteur particulier du département des aurors.

"Je te préviens Potter si jamais tu fais une seule erreur, si tu oublies de changer ta voix, ma mère te reconnaîtra. Les mangemorts connaissent tout de toi."

"Malefoy, je sais ! Arrête un peu maintenant sinon je vais penser que tu t'inquiètes pour moi."

Ils se regardèrent, ils étaient toujours devant la cabine, entrée moldue du ministère.

"Pourquoi es-tu sorti par là ? l'interrogea soudain Harry."

"Je n'ai pas le droit ?"

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu rentres chez toi en métro quand même ?"

"Non, je vais juste au cinéma."

"Tu connais le cinéma ? demanda Harry"

"Tu me prends pour qui Potter ? Les moldus ont certains trucs passionnants et je trouve que le cinéma est quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

"Oui c'est vrai, j'aime aussi."

"Bon, tu vas me faire rater ma séance. Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, il sembla hésiter. Tu... il s'interrompit et reprit plus fermement, Débrouille toi pour faire parler ma mère !"

Il tourna les talons et se mit à marcher rapidement. Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une rue puis il se dirigea vers une librairie. Il acheta des livres sur Rimbaud. Ensuite il se mit dans un coin sombre et transplana chez lui. Il posa son sac plein de livres sur la table basse. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses achats. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eut cette soudaine envie de tout connaître de Rimbaud… Il voulait pouvoir en parler pendant des heures. Avec Malefoy.

Harry se détesta. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il exister ? Sa vie aurait pu être si simple sans lui. Drago s'incrustait dans chacune de ses pensées. Harry le détestait pour ça. Harry était fatigué de réfléchir. Il sentait le désir de son corps. Drago s'était incrusté dans chacun de ses membres. Harry avait honte, Drago l'avait violé. Harry détestait cet homme.

Harry se leva et enleva ses vêtements. Il bandait. Il ne se posait plus de questions. Il se rassit sur le canapé et fit tout ce que son corps lui demandait. Il se caressa. Il ne pensait plus, c'était son corps qui pensait. Son corps pensait à Drago. Il le regretterai plus tard, tant pis, là il en avait besoin.

Il imagina le corps de Drago devant lui. Son corps maigre et pâle qu'il répugnait. Il le voyait nu. Drago l'embrassait et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. Harry voulait son goût. Harry l'imagina passer sa langue sur son torse. Il crut ressentir ses caresses. Il sentait les mains que Malefoy avait posées cette nuit là dans la salle sur demande. Harry se souvint de Drago lorsqu'il l'avait violé. Harry crut que c'était son doigt qui s'enfonçait dans son cul. Les mouvements s'accélèrent, il voulait le corps de Drago transpirant en lui. Harry gémit son prénom alors que sa main s'était transformée en bouche de Drago. Harry se souvint de la pénétration du serpentard. Harry chuchota dans son salon :" Je te hais" alors qu'il jouissait, imaginant la tête réjouie de son ennemi. Il relâcha son corps. C'était toujours rapide en pensant à lui. Si excité… Si frustré… Et il aimait. Chaque fois qu'il se branlait en imaginant Drago le prendre il aimait.

Ses pensées redevinrent claires. Et il pleura.

* * *

Review ?


	8. Narcissa

**Voilà le court chapitre 8, le 9 suivra ce soir ou demain, promis... **

**Pour le viol qui a choqué et enervé quelques uns (dont la déesse Artoung) je le comprends. A vrai dire maintenant que je la publie je suis aussi dubitative que vous mais je ne peux pas tout réecrire. Je trouve que leur relation est tellement particulière, tellement brutale et à la fois si douce que le viol est un stade obligatoire ici. Meme si le mot viol est trop fort pour ce qui s'est réellement passé. Harry insiste dessus mais je compte développer son point de vue au fur et à mesure pour que l'histoire de ce viol s'éclairssise et soit moins affreuse... Voilà jespere que vous continuerez à lire tout de même ...**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas)**

* * *

VIII

Le lendemain Harry transplana au ministère tôt dans la matinée, il y rejoignit le bureau qui enregistrait tous les allers et venus d'Azkaban. Devant la porte Drago était là. Harry s'arrêta net en le voyant. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ils avaient convenus que Harry irait seul. L'ancien gryffondor chassa le souvenir de la veille, ce qu'il avait fait en pensant à Drago. Putain, oui, il avait aimé. Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper. Tout était de sa faute. L'ancien serpentard le hantait depuis toujours.

Drago le vit et le héla avec sa voix monstrueusement obsédante.

"Potter !"

Harry le vit avançait vers lui, il ne boitait plus. Sa démarche semblait faire de lui un mannequin charismatique et magnifique en train de défiler. Il était pourtant trop maigre. Harry regarda ses yeux. Il eut envie de les lui arracher pour les lécher, les manger et les posséder. Putain, il le haïssait.

"J'ai changé d'avis. annonça Drago en se postant devant lui."

"Ha ?"

"Je viens avec toi. J'ai envie d'assister à l'interrogatoire, j'ai envie de la voir."

Harry fronça ses sourcils suspicieux.

"Tu es sûr ? Tu sais je peux comprendre que c'est dur pour toi."

"Tu te trompes, ça ne l'est pas."

Harry soupira, Drago voulait sûrement lui prouver qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il avait assez de courage pour aller voir celle qu'il avait trompé à Azkaban.

"Comme tu veux."

Harry avança vers le bureau suivit de Drago. On enregistra leur identité, pris leur baguette et on les autorisa à boire le polynectar avant d'entrer dans la cheminée où ils articulèrent : "Prison d'azkaban".

A la prison ils durent encore être contrôlés puis on les mena jusque dans un couloir. L'homme qui leur servait de guide leur désigna une salle, préparée pour les interrogatoires, où ils s'installèrent. Harry s'était transformé en un homme grand et fort tandis que Drago ressemblait à un vieux libraire. Ils se regardèrent.

"N'oublie pas de changer de voix et puis, enlève tes lunettes Potter."

Harry tout en les enlevant railla :

"N'oublie pas de ne pas m'appeler Potter, Malefoy !"

Drago ne dit rien mais émit un petit sourire. Il détourna son regard du visage de Harry, il ne devait pas le regarder, surtout pas sans ses lunettes.

La salle ressemblait à une salle d'interrogatoire de moldus sauf que de l'autre côté du bureau où se trouvaient assis Harry et Drago, se situait une chaise en bois où l'on voyait sur les accoudoirs des poignets de fers. Des bougies éclairées discrètement en se baladant de par et d'autre de la pièce. Un garde fit entrer Mme Malefoy et la fit asseoir dans la chaise qui immédiatement immobilisa ses poignets mais aussi ses mollets. Narcissa Malefoy, plus pâle que son fils mais aussi maigre que lui regarda ses interrogateurs. Harry pensa que Drago lui ressemblait peu, certes ils avaient la même allure mais Drago n'avait pas la lueur de folie et de cruauté qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la mère. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier. Juste là, pour cet entretien, il le soutiendrait parce que Harry, lui, n'aurait pas eut le courage à sa place. Drago ne faisait pas attention à lui, il dévisageait sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son jugement où il avait témoigné contre elle, cela faisait maintenant deux ans. Drago repensa aux dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait dite lorsqu'il avait révélé sa véritable identité d'espion, en dévoilant la cachette des mangemorts qui avaient échappé à la bataille de Poudlard après la mort de Voldemort. Elle lui avait dit : "J'aurai dû te tuer à ta naissance." Drago avait fait un choix, il avait choisi d'être l'ennemi de ses parents, il avait assumé les conséquences, après tout, qui pouvait vouloir des parents si cruels ? Drago n'était pas devenu immédiatement un espion, c'était après la mort de Dumbledore qu'il avait pris ses fonctions d'espion, dans le plus grand secret, pour l'ordre du phoenix, grâce à Rogue. Il s'était révélé être l'un des membres les plus importants quoique toujours dans l'ombre. Qui aurait pu deviner que Drago Malefoy était la taupe des mangemorts? Après la chute de Voldemort il avait achevé son rôle en livrant l'endroit où s'étaient réfugiés les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres, participant même à la bataille qui conduisit à l'arrestation de sa mère et à la mort de son père. Drago ne voulait plus y penser, c'était eux ou... Il tourna la tête vers Harry pour lui faire signe de commencer.

Harry le regarda encore quelques secondes pour y trouver une quelconque preuve d'émotion mais le visage vieux qui lui faisait face semblait impassible.

"Bien, Mme Malefoy je suis Mr Dimoru et voici mon collègue Mr Redfort, nous sommes là pour vous interroger sur votre cousin Arthur Black. Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesa sans quitter des yeux Harry qui se demanda si elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais c'était impossible, personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Il continua :

"Bien. Lui connaissez-vous un domicile particulier ?"

Son sourcil gauche se souleva :

"Dites-moi monsieur Dimoru, croyez-vous que mes réponses puissent changer quelque chose à ma condamnation ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, il reconnaissait le caractère, il se retourna vers la mère :

"Je ne pense pas que votre jugement puisse être revu, les mangemorts actifs ont tous reçus la peine capitale. "

"Alors je ne pourrai rien vous dire sur Arthur."

"Mme Malefoy, dit Harry, peut-être pourrions nous essayer de trouver un accord, vous permettre des visites, un meilleur confort, mais la peine est irrévocable."

"Des visites ? Et qui pourrais-je recevoir ? Du confort ? Parce que pour vous une fenêtre de quelques centimètres carrés serait signe de confort ? Vous essayez de faire de l'humour je crois."

Drago pinça les lèvres, si sa mère avait maigri elle n'avait pas pour autant perdu de son sarcasme et de sa dignité qui faisait, selon elle, sa noblesse. Drago avait longtemps été impressionné par sa prestance.

Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder :

"Ecoutez c'est simple, soit on s'arrange avec vous soit on utilise la force et vous n'aurez absolument rien en retour."

"Vous oseriez toucher une Malefoy ?"

Drago pouffa. Narcissa lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Mais Drago la trouvait vraiment pitoyable. Il pensa à l'impression que cette phrase aurait faite sur lui, petit. Il l'avait tant admiré, tout comme son père. Il les avait idôlatré jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard où peu à peu il les avait trouvé ridicules, vains, faibles. Il articula :

'Les Malefoy ne signifient plus rien alors redescendez de vos grands chevaux, vous êtes à Azkaban !"

Narcissa le dévisagea, son fils soutint son regard. Harry brisa la tension :

"A prendre ou a laisser."

Elle sembla hésiter puis haussa les épaules et dit :

"Je vous écoute."

Harry posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles Narcissa répondait avec langueur mais précisement. Elle connaissait deux endroits où Arthur aimait se rendre et elle mentionna l'existence d'un bateau sur lequel Arthur avait vécu. Elle leur donna une liste de contact. Drago et Harry sortirent au bout de deux heures alors que les effets du polynectar s'évanouissait. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle, Narcissa dit :

"Si vous voulez me remercier, au lieu de m'offrir une cellule avec fenêtre, amenez-moi Drago. Elle se tût alors que les deux hommes se retournaient vers elle, Narcissa les fixa : Amenez moi mon fils que je le tues.

* * *

**_Court. La suite très vite_**

**_(je mexcuse pour lerreur de transcripton. Jespere que cette fois ça marche..)  
_**

**_Review ?_**


	9. Harry le déteste pour cela

**Donc là je suis censé m'agenouiller, me traîner par terre car j'avais promis la suite rapidement et j'ai en fait poiroter mes quelques (rares) lecteurs une semaine... Je m'excuse, c'est la rentrée et euh... Ok j'ai pas d'excuse. Donc dans ce chapitre y a le truc que vous attendait tous (ou pas) ! Mais je ne dis pas quoi ! Et je tente encore d'expliquer un peu mieux ce viol. Voilà .**

**Bonne lecture ( ou pas ) !**

* * *

Harry frémit, il poussa Drago hors de la cellule. La porte se referma. Drago s'adossa au mur alors que le gardien rentrait s'occuper de Narcissa. L'ancien serpentard riait alors que son corps était redevenu lui-même. Un rire qui le secouait, un rire qui inondait toute sa gorge, un rire douloureux. Harry, qui petit à petit retrouvait son propre corps, s'approcha de lui. "Drago..."

Harry se pinça les lèvres, il avait eut envie de l'appeler comme ça. Le rire de Drago s'étouffa et le jeune homme regarda méchamment son interlocuteur, comment l'avait-il appelé ?

"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter !"

"Je n'ai pas pitié ! Au contraire, tu... tu m'impressionnes..."

Drago regardait le visage connu du balafré, il était redevenu lui. Il avait envie de pleurer.

"Je t'en prie Potter..."

"Non, c'est vrai !"

Mais ils ne purent rien se dire de plus, le gardien les interrompit pour les ramener à la cheminée qui les fit voyager jusqu'au ministère où ils récupèrent leur baguette. Ensuite ils s'éloignèrent du département et décidèrent de se aérer à la cafétéria du dernier étage qui était à ciel ouvert. Ils s'assirent autour de deux bières au beurre. Les gens autour regardaient les deux hommes : les deux héros de la guerre. Tout le monde savait qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Oui leur haine les poursuivait partout. Qu'auraient-ils pu être d'autre que des ennemis puisque tous les considéraient ainsi, puisqu'on les encourageait à se détester.

Harry brisa le silence.

"Tu sais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je n'aurai jamais pu faire ce que tu as fait."

Drago l'interrogea du regard en buvant.

"Si j'avais eut des parents mangemorts, je ne pense pas que j'aurai su m'opposer à eux."

Drago ne sourit pas.

"Bien sûr que tu l'aurai fait."

"Non, je ne pense pas. Après tout moi j'ai fait cette guerre parce que je n'avais pas le choix et que j'étais touché personnellement. C'était, même si c'est répugnant, un peu par vengeance. J'étais obligé de m'y mêler. Si je n'avais pas été l'élu je n'aurai pas participé à la guerre, si Voldemort n'avait pas tué mes parents je n'aurai pas souhaité le détruire. Toi, tu l'as fait par choix. Tu as choisi le bon camp sachant pertinemment le risque que tu encourais et que ta famille ne te pardonnerait jamais. Franchement Malefoy, je ne l'aurai pas fait."

Harry tenta de lui adresser un sourire mais Drago faisait une tête affreuse, emplie de tristesse. Harry ne savait pas...

"Ne me prend pas pour un héros. J'avais peut-être d'autres raisons, moins louables, ils se regardèrent Je ne suis pas courageux Potter."

Harry voulait en savoir plus, il sentait que c'était peut-être ici qu'il pourrait savoir ce qui semblait tourmenter Drago en permanence. Il lui sembla que c'était exactement dans ses "raisons moins louables" que se trouvait le secret de Drago, sa peine.

Drago prit sa chope et se remit à boire.

"Tu avais d'autres raisons ?"

Drago salua de la main un collègue plus loin et sans regarder Harry il répondit :

"Oui j'en avais."

"Ne me dis pas que c'était pour éviter Azkaban ! Il m'a semblé que tu étais vraiment convaincu qu'il fallait détruire Voldemort et encore maintenant tu es avocat et lutte pour les droits de tous!"

"Non, ce n'était pas pour Azkaban."

"Alors quoi ?"

Harry le fixait, l'observait, il vit que Drago était embarrassé, qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, qu'il voulait fuir. Mais Drago osa le regarder :

"Potter, je... il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds Je n'ai pas à t'en parler, tu n'es pas mon ami."

Harry se retint de se lever pour le frapper. Encore cette envie d'écraser sa jolie gueule sur le sol. Il serra fortement sa chope et serra les dents. Il se força à hocher la tête. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas amis alors pourquoi prenait-il le temps de parler avec ce con ?

"Très bien."

Harry finit sa chope d'un trait, Drago comprit qu'il l'avait contrarié. Mais ils se détestaient, non ?

"Revenons à l'affaire dans ce cas. Recapitulons un peu ce que ta gentille maman nous a dit."

"Potter ne recommence pas."

"N'empêche que c'est une lâche, une traître, livrer comme ça toutes les infos sur son cousin !"

"Alors voilà ce que tu penses de ceux qui trahissent leur famille ! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas courageux !"

"C'est différent elle le fait par intérêt."

"Elle n'avait pas le choix."

"Tu la défends!"

Drago se leva :

"Tu es insupportable Potter !"

Harry se leva aussi :

"Très bien alors rentre chez toi ! Moi je me barre !"

Il s'énervait pour rien, il le savait, mais là, à l'intérieur, ça brûlait. Tout son être était consumé par les flammes de l'amertune, du regret, de la haine…

Harry quitta la salle sans faire attention aux regards qui le suivaient. Drago hésita puis le rejoignit. Harry entrait déjà dans l'ascenseur, Drago se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Il tira Harry en arrière et ils atterrirent dans un couloir sombre sur le côté. Harry contre le mûr était rouge, en colère. Il le détestait. Il fit comme si il voulait se dégager mais Drago le plaqua un plus contre le mûr immobilisant ses bras. Le couloir était désert.

"Fous moi la paix Malefoy !"

"Putain qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ?"

"Rien ! Absolument rien ! Lâche moi! Cria-t-il."

Il n'en pouvait plus.

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?"

Harry pleurait, Drago oubliait tout.

"Je... leurs mains s'enlacèrent Je te hais je te dis."

Drago l'embrassa.

Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Surtout pas ces mots là. Sa main droite vint attraper la nuque de Harry. Il la caressait alors que leurs lèvres s'ouvraient laissant les langues se découvrir. Harry avait fermé les yeux. Sa main gauche s'agrippait au dos de la chemise de Drago. Il sentit le goût de Drago venir dans sa bouche. Il le prit. Il suça sa langue et avala sa salive. Drago avec sa main gauche attrapait la hanche droite de Harry et commençait à sortir la chemise de l'ancien gryffondor de son pantalon. Harry sentit une main froide et maigre sur son ventre. Il frissonna, toucha les lèvres de Drago avec sa langue.

Ca allait recommencer. Ca allait être pire. Harry se joindrait à la folie de Drago.

Harry repoussa Drago en ouvrant les yeux. Drago faillit perdre l'équilibre, il avait été surpris. Il dut reprendre conscience et regarder Harry. Il eut envie de lui. Harry ne pleurait plus. Il remit sa chemise dans son pantalon. Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en léchant ses propres lèvres. Le goût de Potter... Ils pensèrent à la salle sur demande. Harry se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais se retourna pour dire :

"Je te hais vraiment Malefoy."

Il monta ensuite dans l'ascenseur laissant Drago planté là. Harry transplana du ministère jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. Il l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Il avait répondu au baiser. Il avait désiré plus. Il avait aimé. Harry en avait eut envie et il s'était sentit soulagé en sentant les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes.

"Merde."

Harry se mit en boule. Il voulait le corps de Malefoy contre lui. Il ne voulait pas se l'expliquer, il le détestait beaucoup trop, c'était tout. Drago n'aurait pas dû exister. Harry se sentait trop faible avec lui, stupide, incontrôlable. La présence de Drago le mettait dans un état second, ses pensées devenaient embrouillées, son corps tendu. C'était parce qu'il le haïssait, n'est-ce pas ?

"Merde... Merde."

Harry ressentit le souffle de Drago dans son cou, comme si ils étaient encore dans la salle sur demande. Pourquoi l'avait-il touché ainsi ? Pourquoi Harry ne s'était-il pas plus défendu ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas ce viol comme une chose affreuse, comme anormale ? Pourquoi avait-il aimé que Drago le touche ? Pourquoi avait-il été soulagé en sentant Drago en lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti libre avec lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentir vivre ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti entier ? Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas ?

Harry se mit à pleurer. Il savait la réponse mais sa fierté ne pouvait l'admettre, jamais. Il détestait Drago pour cela.

La vérité c'est qu'il le désirait depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard, qu'il avait toujours eut envie de lui et qu'il avait aimé lorsque Drago l'avait prit. Juste avant ce que Harry avait appelé un viol mais qui en réalité n'en n'était pas un, leur tension à Poudlard était devenue si insupportable qu'elle en était palpable et dès qu'ils se croisaient ils devaient se disputer, se battre. Ils avaient de plus en plus besoin de ce contact et c'était le signe que l'issue fatale allait arriver. Drago n'avait fait que concrétiser l'inévitable désir silencieux de la haine de Harry et Drago. Ce soi-disant viol n'était que l'inéluctable. Harry voulait le tuer pour ça.

La vérité c'est que ses sentiments ne s'arrêtaient pas au désir, que Drago s'était emparé de tout son être sans savoir comment. Harry lui en voulait pour ça.

_**La vérité c'est que Harry était amoureux de Drago. Et Harry le détestait pour cela.**_

Harry fit une nuit blanche. Il avait erré dans son appartement. Il avait mangé tout ce que comportait son frigo, il avait bu une bouteille d'hydromel et s'était branlé deux fois. Il avait aussi écrit quelques mots pour Drago alors qu'il était complètement ivre :

"Maigre viande. Je te mange. Vide moi encore, un peu plus. Haine, tues moi."

Le matin il s'écroula sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt. Drago l'épuisait.

Il arriva en fin d'après midi dans son bureau où il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il avait beau s'être jeté des sorts pour se sentir mieux, il avait toujours mal à la tête.

Drago déboula quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait dû être informé de son arrivé car Harry comprit qu'il avait couru. Il détourna les yeux en le maudissant intérieurement. Drago se sentit ridicule et il reprit une position plus digne de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Que devait-il dire déjà ? Mais Harry parla en premier :

"Je pense que tu avais raison. Il aurait mieux fallu que l'un de nous abandonne l'affaire."

Harry ne pouvait pas le regarder, il voulait juste qu'il disparaisse, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de travailler avec lui. Foutu serpentard ! Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ?

"Et donc? demanda Drago qui le contemplait."

"On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant mais je pense que c'est mieux si on travaille chacun de notre côté et qu'on se voit seulement lorsqu'on y est obligé, lorsqu'on est sur une piste sérieuse."

Drago bougea et se rapprocha du bureau alors que Harry ne quittait pas des yeux l'étagère de gauche.

"Pourquoi Potter ?"

Harry frissonna. Pourquoi devait-il toujours compliquer les choses ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester en place ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas disparaître ? Harry voulait qu'il parte, qu'il lui laisse du répit.

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'une deuxième connerie arrive !"

"Une connerie ?" Drago posa ses mains sur le bureau pour s'appuyer alors que Harry levait les yeux sur lui. Drago était magnifique, ses yeux gris l'observaient, ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses, son nez frémissait et ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, semblaient attendre celle de Harry.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu me touches encore, que tes mains se posent sur moi, que tu te permettes de m'embrasser ou que tu me violes une deuxième fois."

Harry disait ces mots alors que tout son corps, mais aussi son être, souhaitaient le contraire. Il espéra que Drago ne le remarquerai pas. Il fallait qu'il l'écarte de lui avant de ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler. Ils se regardaient. Drago se redressa alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres. Il articula un "parfait" et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Harry bandait. Putain et maintenant ? Il avait réussi à le rejeter mais combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Il voulait que Drago cesse son jeu cruel qui martyrisait la poitrine de Harry. Il le haïssait, c'était affreux. Harry vit le dossier Lestrange, il l'attrapa et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce laissant toutes les feuilles s'envoler.

Et maintenant ?

* * *

**Je n'ose meme pas dire la suite bientôt avec ce que j'ai fait pour ce chapitre mais je tenterai de le corriger dans les plus brefs délais pour vous le publier ;)**

**Review ?  
**


	10. Draco le déteste pour cela

**Voilà cette fois je n'aurai pas menti : vous avez rapidement ce dixieme chapitre où tout s'accèlére. Merci pour les reviews .**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas)**

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et puis quelques semaines et enfin le mois. Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas contactés une seule fois. Ils s'étaient aperçus quelques fois dans le ministère, c'était tout. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Harry ne négligeait pas pour autant l'affaire Black, il s'était rendu sur des lieux qu'avaient mentionnés Narcissa Malefoy, avait rencontré trois contacts mais aucune piste n'avait abouti et il n'avait aucune idée de où en était Drago. L'ancien serpentard occupait toujours son esprit : tous les matins lorsqu'il arrivait au ministère son pouls s'accélérait et le stress de croiser Drago dans les couloirs le tenaçait. Et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait Harry se sentait comme un enfant soulagé. Il le détestait pour ça mais il pouvait de moins en moins nier le fait qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Drago. Sa pensée l'obsédait, son désir restait inassouvi et sa mauvaise humeur ne cessait de croître, excédant ses collègues.

Enfin après 32 jours de silence Harry reçut un message du ministre le convoquant dans son bureau à propos de l'affaire Black. Harry se hâta, dans l'ascenseur il tenta de donner une allure à ses cheveux puis se rendant compte de son comportement il ébouriffa ses cheveux nerveusement. Il allait voir Drago, il le savait, il le sentait.

La secrétaire le regarda de la tête au pieds et en lui faisant un grand sourire elle l'introduit dans le bureau du ministre. Drago était déjà assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la table de travail. Le sommet de son crâne, orné de ses splendides cheveux blonds, dépassait. Le ministre lui indiqua le fauteuil à côté mais Harry ne bougea pas et dédaigna l'invitation de la main.

"Vous m'avez demandé ?"

La voix de Harry ne trembla pas.

"Oui Mr Potter, je vous ai réuni car je souhaitais un rapport sur votre enquête cependant Mr Malefoy vient de m'annoncer que vous travaillez séparément, j'avoues que j'aurai grandement souhaité que vous me fassiez part de cette décision. Si votre coopération est si difficile je veux bien reconsidérer mon ordre et vous dispensez de cette affaire."

Harry regardait la chevelure blonde, il désirait y mettre ses mains pour toucher cet être inatteignable.

"Je suis investi dans cette affaire, vous nous avez demandé d'attraper Black, peu importe mes différences avec monsieurr Malefoy, je continuerai à travailler pour l'arrêter."

Drago émit un rictus au "Monsieur" qu'avait placé Harry devant son nom.

"Certes mais je doute de l'efficacité d'une enquête tenue par deux hommes qui refusent de s'associer."

"Ce n'est pas un refus monsieur le ministre, nous avons simplement décidé de travailler séparément jusqu'à avoir une piste sérieuse."

"Mr Potter vous êtes un excellent auror mais permettez moi d'émettre de sérieux doutes sur votre méthode. Je vous ai convoqué parce qu'il y a quelques heures une famille de moldue s'est faite assassinée par Black. 5 morts. Black doit être arrêté au plus vite !"

"Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?"

"On les a retrouvé tout à l'heure."

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas. Drago appuyait son pouce et son index sur ses yeux.

"Quelles que soient vos réponses j'agrandis l'équipe et ajoute des hommes."

Harry regarda alternativement le ministre et Drago :

"Tu ne dis rien Malefoy ?"

La voix d'Harry avait tremblé. Drago ne bougea pas, il leva les yeux vers le ministre :

"Faites juste le nécessaire pour nous aider à boucler cette affaire."

Le ministre acquiesa :

"Bon, vous pouvez sortir. Je mobilise votre équipe Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy je vous ai noté le lieu du crime sur ce papier."

Le ministre tendit un papier à Drago qui se leva pour le prendre puis sortit sans jeter un regard vers Harry qui le suivit en dehors du bureau. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Drago se retourna vers l'ancien gryffondor dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte de la salle d'attente. Il regarda intensément Harry, un mois et un jour...

"J'espère que tu es content Potter, à cause de tes conneries des gens ont été tués !"

Harry, surpris, le regarda, les yeux de Drago le fixaient, ses traits étaient tirés, il n'avait rien avoir avec l'homme qui lui avait semblé faible dans son immense manoir. Drago l'attaquait, lui en voulait. Harry devait répliquer.

"Mes conneries ?"

"Oui ! Si tu n'avais pas refusé de travailler avec moi nous l'aurions déjà attrapé et ces gens ne seraient pas mors !"

"Mes conneries? "

Drago compris le cynisme de Harry et ça le déstabilisa.

"Je pense que tu voulais dire tes conneries." reprit Harry en appuyant sur "tes".

Ils se regardèrent. La main droite de Drago se leva pour la passer dans ses cheveux mais il se retint et la baissa. Elle tremblait. Cela énerva Harry.

"Tu es un lâche Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas de moi que vient le problème et tu le sais ! Ce sont tes conneries, pas les miennes!"

Harry comprit à l'expression de son visage qu'il était redevenu l'homme vulnérable du manoir.

"Tu es responsable aussi... Ce sont nos conneries..."

Drago avait baissé la voix. Harry eut envie de le frapper, de se lier à ce corps pour le détruire, pour se détruire. Il le voulait. A en mourir. Il était comme un chien devant son maître. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Tout cela était parfaitement dégoûtant.

Harry passa devant Drago pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

"Je vais rejoindre mon équipe."

Drago attrapa le bras de Harry. Il l'attira vers lui. Harry se laissa faire.

"Tu fuis... Ce n'est pas moi le lâche Potter."

Leurs corps étaient proches. Harry sentait l'odeur de Drago.

"Non, Chuchota-t-il."

Les regards se perdaient alternativement entre leurs yeux et leur bouche.

"J'ai envie de toi Potter."

Harry le regarda, surpris. Il osait lui dire. Il ne fuyait plus. Drago se penchait vers lui.

"Comment peux-tu me dire cela ?"

"Tu m'as traité de lâche."

Les lèvres roses de Drago s'étaient rapprochées de Harry qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

"Qui t'as dit que je parlais de ça ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre cela."

Harry mentait. Les lèvres de Drago se rapprochaient de son cou, Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour le laisser faire. Il en avait envie.

"Tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois dans le couloir et là encore tu me laisses faire."

Drago embrassa le cou de Harry et suça sa peau. Harry gémit un peu en fermant les yeux.

"Tu m'as forcé il y a trois ans, je sais que je ne peux rien faire quand tu es décidé. AH..."

Drago venait de mordre sa peau. Il le relâcha et se redressa. Il planta son regard dans celui de Harry. Putain, il allait bander rien qu'à la couleur de ses yeux.

"Je ne te forcerai pas. C'est toi qui décides. Tu me dis oui je t'emmène au manoir et je t'y fais l'amour. Tu me dis non je ne montrerai plus jamais aucun signe de ce désir incompréhensible que j'ai pour toi."

Harry avait détourné le regard. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dire cela. Il sentait ses joues chaudes, il savait qu'il rougissait. C'était trop embarrassant de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Putain, il aimait l'entendre dire ça. Mais Drago restait son ennemi, il devait le détester, c'était sa fierté, ne pas lui céder, jamais, ne pas lui pardonner. Ce con voulait juste le torturer intérieurement. Oui, c'était impossible que Drago pense un seul de ses mots sérieusement, lui aussi haïssait Harry, non ? La guerre ne finirait jamais pour eux...

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai. Des gens sont morts et c'est peut-être plus important que ton désir de me faire du mal encore une fois."

"Te faire du mal ? Je ne veux pas..."

"Arrête Malefoy, l'interrompit Harry, nous nous détestons tous les deux !"

"Grandis un peu Potter et dépasse cette vieille haine de Poudlard ! J'ai envie de toi, je n'y peux rien ! Merde ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal !"

Harry n'en revenait pas. Drago devait vraiment être en train de péter un câble pour raconter des trucs pareils. Ce n'était pas possible que le Malefoy qu'il connaisse dise ces choses là.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Malefoy ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi !"

"J'en ai marre Potter ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et qu'on garde le silence après s'être embrassé !"

"C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !"

"Tu as répondu ! Ca fait 3 ans que je te cours après ! Tu me traites de lâche mais vois un peu comment tu me rejettes ! il soupira. Je suis fatigué Potter, c'est tout. Il fallait bien que je te dise la vérité un jour."

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était du délire.

"Je t'emmerderai plus avec ça, reprit Drago. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Oublies ça."

Drago tourna les talons et fis deux pas avant de s'arrêter à la voix de Harry :

"Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi Malefoy ?"

Les coeurs battaient. Drago ne se retourna pas.

"Je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter."

"Oui ou non Malefoy ? le coupa Harry"

Drago sourit sans se retourner :

"Oui."

Drago attendit quelques instant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, son échappatoire, sa sortie de secours, parce qu'il avait honte de lui avoir dit, parce qu'il avait faibli, parce qu'il avait perdu son self-control, tant d'années à le haïr pour en arriver là. Son sourire s'était effacé. Potter le détruisait.

Harry de son côté avait dû s'accroupir pour essayer de calmer les palpitations de son coeur qui heurtait sa poitrine. Même si Harry avait imaginé, depuis la salle sur demande, que l'ancien serpentard puisse simplement le désirer, comme n'importe quel être humain, il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité qu'il l'aime. Quel genre de personne viole la personne dont il est amoureux ? Le genre de Drago, le genre qui n'exprimait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait au fond d'eux. Le genre de ceux qui, par peur du rejet, préférait se saisir eux-mêmes de leur proie. Mais Harry s'était toujours raccroché à une interprétation plus rationnelle :il l'avait violé pour lui faire du mal, pour le blesser. Il y avait cru pour ne pas perdre pied. Pour ne pas fantasmer sur une possible relation. Avec Drago il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation, c'était impossible.

Harry ne voulait pas croire que c'était vrai : qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux. Harry ne pouvait pas croire Drago, il mentait. Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ? Ils étaient ennemis depuis leur première année, ils se détestaient.

Drago devait mentir, Drago devait trouver cela drôle de tourmenter Harry. Drago devait se foutre de lui. Oui, c'était forcément cela sinon il n'aurait jamais rien dit. Drago avait peut-être deviné l'amour de Harry et jouait avec lui. Drago se foutait de sa gueule. C'était clair et net. Harry en se relevant sourit, très bien, la guerre continuait, Drago avait presque failli l'avoir mais Harry ne se laisserait pas faire.

* * *

**_review ?_**


	11. La vieille cape

**Voilà la (courte) suite. Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ça vous plait encore ! On est plus trop loin de la fin...**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas) !**

**

* * *

**

Au bout d'un moment Harry se leva pour rejoindre son bureau. Il n'y penserait plus, Drago ne gagnerait pas. Lorsqu'il fût arrivé il trouva trois personnes postées devant sa porte. L'un d'eux qui semblait avoir 40ans lui adressa la parole :

"Mr Potter le ministre nous a envoyé pour vous épauler dans l'affaire Black. C'est un honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous, je suis Léonard Renoilt et voici Mr Guibert et Mr Weasley avec qui vous avez déjà travaillé il me semble."

Harry salua Martin Guibert qui était grand et costaud avec qui Harry aimait travailler. Il sourit aimablement à Ron qui lui répondit son sourire, au travail ils n'étaient pas vraiment autorisés à faire effusion de leur grande amitié, Harry restait le chef de Ron pendant son stage.

"Bon entrez dans mon bureau que je vous fasse un topo."

Harry ouvrit la porte et les trois autres le suivirent. Harry assis dans son fauteuil but de l'eau et concentra ses pensées sur Black. Il ne devait plus penser à Drago.

Après avoir exposé toutes ses connaissances sur l'affaire Harry répondit aux questions du mieux qu'il pût :

"Non, nous n'avons aucune idée de sa cachette."

"Oui, Black a un fils mais il ne lui viendra pas en aide puisque celui-ci se cache pour échapper à son père."

"Oui, il agit seul."

"Oui Mal... Mr Malefoy est sur les lieux du crime."

L'homme qui s'appelait Martin proposa qu'on aille le rejoindre, Harry regarda son coéquipier, ancien _Poufsouffle_, qui avait cinq ans de plus que lui, Harry le considérait comme l'un des meilleurs coéquipiers avec qui il avait travaillé sur d'autres enquêtes. Harry soupira en hochant la tête :

"Vous pouvez y aller et vous me ferez un topo moi je vais encore éplucher les registres pour voir si je trouve d'autres contacts."

Les trois hommes le regardèrent suspicieux. Léonard, le plus vieux de l'équipe, demanda :

"Vous n'allez pas sur les lieux ?"

Harry pinça les lèvres.

"Je ne pense pas que Malefoy ait besoin de qui que ce soit, si il y a quelque chose qui peut nous aider il saura le trouver. Il va déjà râler en vous voyant alors si en plus j'interfère dans son repérage il ne sera pas content du tout."

Ron sourit, tout le monde savait que les deux héros de la guerre se détestaient et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Harry répondit au sourire nerveusement. Martin se leva suivit de Léonard et Ron qui quittèrent la pièce. Harry reposa sa tête sur le dossier. Ron ne savait rien, il ne pourrait pas le comprendre, ni Hermione. Harry ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qui lui arrivait. Ses meilleurs amis le pensait ennemi juré de Drago, ils le détestaient tout autant que lui était censé le détester. Non, vraiment ils étaient loin de la vérité. Peut-être que si il en parlait à Hermione elle le soutiendrait mais Ron, lui… Il croyait toujours que Drago était un vrai mangemort, que sa couverture d'espion était un mensonge. Il s'était enfermé dans l'idée que Drago était son ennemi pour toute la vie et il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Tout comme Harry… Il enleva ses lunettes et appuya ses doigts sur ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Mais il ne put penser autre chose car Ron rentra avec un papier à la main :

"On a croisé le message dans le couloir, ça vient de la fouine, il veut qu'on le rejoigne tout de suite."

"Et bien dépêchez-vous !"

"Il veut que tu sois là."

Harry remit ses lunettes dans un soupir et se leva pour attraper le papier que Ron lui tendait. Il lut l'écriture infecte du serpentard : "Tu dois venir Potter et vite. On peut boucler l'affaire aujourd'hui ! Amène les collègues on en aura peut-être besoin." Harry écrasa la feuille dans sa main, en fit une boule qu'il jeta dans la poubelle. Il faisait vraiment chier. Il attrapa sa cape d'auror, son sac et se mit en route avec Ron pour rejoindre les deux autres. Ils prirent un porte-au-loin et arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime en quelques secondes. Harry arriva sur ses deux pieds alors que Ron gisait à ses pieds :

"Foutu truc, je ne m'y habituerai jamais !"

Harry lui proposa sa main pour se relever alors que Martin suivit de Léonard avançaient déjà. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils allaient bien ensembles, que s'ils étaient en couple cela ne le choquerait pas. Pas comme lui et Drago. Eux étaient in-assemblables. Putain il y pensait encore…

Harry et Ron les rattrapèrent et rejoignirent deux autres sorciers qui semblaient les attendre.

"Mr Potter, Messieurs, salua l'un deux. Une salle affaire."

Il désigna les corps plus bas dans un champs. Harry voyait Drago s'affairait autour. Ils descendirent de la colline sur laquelle ils se tenaient pour se rapprocher. Ils rejoignirent Drago. Les deux ennemis ne se regardèrent pas. De toute façon Harry était bien trop occupé à observer les corps qui avaient été découpé. Les membres étaient rassemblés pour redonner la forme du corps mais on voyait nettement qu'ils n'étaient pas "attachés". Harry avala sa salive. L'un des sorciers qui les avait accueillis dit :

"Ils étaient cinq moldus : la grand mère, les parents et les deux enfants."

Drago enchaîna et sa voix parut lointaine à Harry :

"Black les a pétrifié et les a découpés à l'aide d'un sort."

Martin chuchota :

"C'est affreux."

Léonard posa une main affectueuse et réconfortante sur son épaule puis il dit en hochant la tête :

"Il les a découpé alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Même pétrifiés ils ont du ressentir la douleur."

Martin posa sa main sur celle de Léonard pour la serrer. Drago sembla ne pas apprécier la complicité des deux hommes. Il fronça les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry qui restait silencieux mais dont le teint pâle faisait preuve du choc qu'il vivait. Il devait se souvenir de la guerre. Cette atmosphère empestait la guerre. Drago tenta de le tirer de son observation macabre :

"Potter" Harry ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui alors Drago attrapa son bras et le serra, il fallait qu'il revienne, il voulait voir ses yeux verts le regarder lui, pas ces horreurs, pas les atrocités de sa famille. Le survivant releva la tête vers lui, il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

"Potter tu te souviens de ce que Narcissa a dit ? Black avait un bateau, je ne l'ai trouvé nul part et toi non plus je suppose ? Harry fit non de la tête. Bien, ces gens venaient de B... c'est à 4Km d'ici et il y a un port."

Harry se ressaisit, les autres hommes murmurèrent, il fallait qu'il l'arrête.

"Tu crois qu'il peut-être là-bas ? Il ne va pas rester là sans bouger !"

"En tout cas il est dans le coin."

Harry réfléchit, croisa le regard de Ron qui était aussi pâle que lui. Il fallait qu'ils se ressaisissent, tous.

"Bon Ron va chercher du renfort, demande 10 hommes si il est là il est hors de questions qu'on le laisse filer, Ron hocha la tête, Martin toi tu préviens le ministre, Léonard je veux que tu sillonnes les côtes pour voir si un bateau type yacht s'y promène. Il est assez petit je crois."

"Et noir, ajouta Drago."

"Moi je vais voir à B..."

"Je viens aussi, dit Drago, rejoignez-nous là bas le plus vite possible."

Tout le monde s'activa. Harry et Drago se regardèrent.

"Je transplane." dit simplement Harry qui le fit sans plus attendre.

Drago soupira et transplana à son tour. Harry et lui avaient atterri dans une petite rue. Harry fixait le port un peu plus loin.

"Tu veux débarquer comme ça sur le port ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aurait été mieux seul. Il attrapa son sac d'où il sortit la cape d'invisibilité.

"Reste là je vais voir."

Harry disparut sous les yeux de Drago qui ne s'en étonna pas. Il avait déjà vu cette cape à Pré-au-Lard et à Poudlard. Harry s'éloigna et se rapprocha du port désert. Amarrés il n'y avait que très peu de bateau. Le yacht était visible à quelques mètres de lui mais il n'était pas noir. Il s'approcha et comprit que la peinture avait été refaite à l'aide d'un sort. Il se recula mais entendit des pas. Il se retourna et retrouva face à Black baguette levée, il n'eut le temps de rien faire. Le petrificus totalus l'avait touché.

"Ta vieille cape d'invisibilité n'est pas suffisante pour échapper aux sortilèges de détection. Tu aurai dû le savoir Mr le grand Harry Potter."

* * *

**Review ?**


	12. L'attaque

**Ca avance à grand pas et ça se rapproche de la fin.**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas.)**

* * *

XII

Drago s'était approché, sans tenir compte du conseil de Harry et de là où il était il avait tout vu : Black sortir et lancer un sort contre l'invisible Harry puis lui ôter sa cape pour le faire léviter et rentrer dans le bateau.

Drago serra les poings, quel idiot ! Il se mit à l'abri pour s'éloigner de la zone de détection de Black et réfléchir. Drago savait parfaitement que le mangemort allait vouloir tuer Harry mais il savait aussi que celui-ci le ferait après l'avoir torturé. Drago se demanda si il fallait y aller seul sur le champs ou attendre les renforts et laisser Harry mijoter quelques minutes, après tout un peu de torture ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal à cet abruti ! Comment avait-il pu négliger les sorts de détection ? Finalement il se résolut à écrire un mot pour ses collègues qui allaient arrivés ici d'une minute à l'autre. Le mot léviterait dans les airs en les attendant. Il se lança des sorts "d'indetection", inspira à fond et transplana directement sur le pont du bateau.

Il hésita entre l'entrée discrète ou l'entrée fracassante digne d'un héros qui vient chercher sa belle. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait aucun plan et c'était de la folie de s'engager ainsi. Mais Potter était à l'intérieur, immobilisé par un sort, incapable de se défendre tout seul. Drago le détesta.

Il actionna la poignée doucement mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il n'avait plus le choix, Black avait dû l'entendre. Il lança un allo-mora et entra rapidement. Arthur Black l'attendait mais Drago fût plus rapide : il lança un endoloris et pendant que son cousin s'écroulait Drago regarda autour de lui, où était-il ? La pièce était un vieux et petit salon. Sur le canapé défoncé était allongé Harry. Drago lança un sort pour annuler le petrificus totalus. Harry tenta de se relever mais il n'y parvint pas, il saignait de partout. L'autre salop n'avait pas perdu son temps... Alors que Drago s'approchait de Harry le mangemort se releva et lança consécutivement trois sorts : experliamus, sectum sempra et endoloris. Drago chuta en hurlant. Harry ne le vit pas mais il comprit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il bouge. Il se laissa tomber par terre où il récupéra la baguette de Drago alors que Black qui riait comme un fou ne cessait d'envoyer des sortilèges de torture au blond. Drago était étendu à quelques mètres de Harry, sur le dos. Harry voyait le sang de Drago s'écouler autour de lui alors que Drago meurtrit par la douleur ne criait plus.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Harry eut envie de l'embrasser pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout ça était fini, que bientôt ils pourraient être ensemble, qu'il l'aimait. Oui c'était tout ce qui importait.

Drago reçut un énième endoloris et tout son visage se crispa, comme si il subissait le baiser du détraqueur. Harry perdit la tête et de rage il hurla un "Avada Kedavra" en direction de Black qui sembla alors se rappeler de sa présence, il évita le sort une première fois mais au deuxième jet vert de Harry il s'écroula sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce près de la porte, il était mort.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Il ne sentait plus ses blessures, mais il ressentait la rage, la fureur, il ressentait ce qu'était la véritable haine et elle était bien plus amère que celle qu'il avait pour Drago. Il posa sa tête au sol, épuisé et regarda Drago près de lui qui agonisait. Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança le sort que des années plus tôt le professeur Rogue avait lancé sur Drago pour le soigner d'un "sectum sempra", celui que Harry lui avait lançé. Il avait été idiot. Les blessures de Drago se refermèrent légèrement, Harry n'avait plus de force mais continuait à murmurer l'incantation.

"Espèce d'abruti, murmura Drago, garde tes forces."

Harry ne l'écouta pas alors l'ancien serpentard tendit le bras vers lui. Harry hésita un instant. Il croisa le regard de Drago et il allongea aussi son bras pour que leur main s'enlacent, simplement. Drago sourit tandis que Harry continuait de sangloter.

"Les renforts vont arriver."

"Tu es fou, fou." murmura Harry qui serra plus fort la main de Drago. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en soupirant. C'était bon d'avoir cette main dans la sienne.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence où leurs souffles saccadés remplirent l'air et où les sanglots de Harry tempérèrent le silence. Les renforts arrivèrent ensuite avec Martin et Ron en tête, ils s'occupèrent des premiers soins puis ils transplanèrent à St Mangouste où ils furent emmenés chacun dans une chambre et où ils récurent des soins plus importants.

Harry fut le premier à se remettre sur pied car il n'avait reçu « qu'un » septum sempra. Au bout de quelques heures les plaies étaient refermées et la douleur, quoique toujours existante, s'était atténuée. Mais il ne sortit pas de son lit. Il était exténué. Il se repassait la matinée en boucle dans sa tête, comment tout s'était enchaîné : la nouvelle de l'assassinat, la déclaration de Drago, la découverte des corps mutilés, le bateau, l'attaque de Black, l'intervention de Drago, la mort de Black et, enfin, leur main s'entrelaçant. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Il regarda l'heure, il était seulement trois heures et demie de l'après midi.

Ron entra dans la chambre suivit par Hermione, ses deux meilleures amis s'assirent sur les deux chaises posées près du lit.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"demanda Hermione.

"Ca va... J'ai fait un petit somme, ça m'a fait du bien."

Hermione continua de le regarder anxieusement :

"Je savais que tu n'aurai pas dû faire auror ! Tu devrais arrêter de te battre !"

"Mione ! Harry est fatigué, ne l'embête pas avec tes convictions !"

"Oh toi Ron tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Où étais-tu pendant que ton meilleur ami se faisait torturer, hein ?"

"Mais je..."

"Hermione, Ron n'a fait que suivre mes instructions."

Elle soupira alors que Ron acquiesçait, elle reprit :

"Au niveau mental, ça va ?"

"Oui oui. Comment, il hésita, comment va Malefoy ?"

"Il est dans le coma."

"Quoi ? s'écria Harry, se relevant de son lit."

"Ne t'inquiète pas il va s'en sortir, les médecins vont le réveiller. Il lui faudra juste du repos. Il a reçu une dizaine d'endoloris, ce Black était vraiment taré."

Harry soupira.

"C'est de ma faute... Je n'ai pas pensé aux sortiléges de détection. Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent."

"Harry ça va aller on te dit ! Et puis ce n'est que la fouine !"

"Ron !" s'indigna Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais. Il eut presque envie de le frapper pour dire des choses aussi stupides. Drago avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Merde.

"Cette vieille rancune de Poudlard, hein Ron ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on l'enterre pour de bon ?"

Harry attendit que ses amis sortent de la chambre pour se lever du lit. Il sortit de la chambre, il sentit ses jambes frivoles mais il continua d'avancer jusqu'à une infermière qui lui indiqua la chambre de Drago. Il y entra sans frapper. Drago était dans son lit, il semblait dormir. Harry approcha et le regarda intensément. Il était magnifique, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et il avait des blessures au visage mais cela semblait l'embellir : le contraste entre sa peau pâle et ses coupures rouges. Harry en caressa une doucement.

« Drago… »

Mais celui-ci était toujours dans le coma. Alors Harry s'autorisa à passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Puis il se pencha sur l'ancien serpentard et embrassa son front. La peau de Drago était douce, parfaite, elle semblait n'attendre que ça : qu'on l'embrasse. Harry se releva et s'assit sur la chaise contre le mur. Il le contempla. Oui il l'aimait et malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait pas le nier et il ne voulait plus se l'interdire. Drago avait changé depuis Poudlard, il était devenu un espion, se ralliant à la cause de Harry, risquant sa vie pour elle. Et aujourd'hui encore il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Harry de Black. L'ancien gryffondor aurait été torturé puis tué si le blond n'était pas venu. L'élu ne pouvait plus faire semblant de croire à un jeu de la part de Drago. L'ancien serpentard n'avait pas plaisanté en déclarant l'aimer. Harry l'avait définitivement compris lorsque Drago lui avait tendu sa main sur le bateau alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux gravement blessés, que Drago risquait réellement de mourir. Harry avait vu dans les yeux de Drago tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Ils avaient regardé Harry avec une tendresse étonnante.

Harry soupira, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Le médecin entra et en voyant l'élu il sourit :

« Mr Potter ! Je suis le Dc Morty, vous sentez vous mieux ? »

Harry hocha la tête sans lever les yeux vers lui.

« Nous allons réveiller Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous rester ? »

Harry hésita, oui il l'aimait mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui céder simplement. Il décida qu'il attendrait la sortie de l'hôpital pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Oui. »

Le docteur s'approcha du malade, une infirmère le suivant et ils jettèrent tous les deux un sort à Drago dont tout le corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Les deux soignants reculèrent. Drago grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

« Putain… J'ai mal. »

« Bonjour Mr Malefoy, vous êtes à St Mangouste, vous avez des blessures un peu partout et votre bras droit est cassé. Vous sortez de quelques heures de coma mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez sortir bientôt. »

Drag leva son bras gauche et mit sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, il reposa ensuite sa main et ferma les yeux.

« Comment va Potter ? »

Le médecin fit un pas de côté en regardant Harry.

« Je vais bien Malefoy. »

Drago rouvrit les yeux et il put voir Harry se relever d'une chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Drago détourna la tête. C'était épuisant de le voir.

« Moi qui espérais que t'avais crevé. »

Harry sourit sous le regard surpris du médecin.

« Je sais, je suis chiant. »

Drago n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il était trop faible.

« Je voulais juste te remercier Malefoy. »

Drago se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Oh arrête Potter. J'ai fait mon devoir c'est tout, on m'aurait envoyé à azkaban si je l'avais laissé te torturer. »

« Possible, cela n'empêche, ton égoïsme m'a été bien utile, tu m'as sauvé la mise. »

« Arrête de larmoyer ou je vais regretter. »

« C'est toi qui pleure Malefoy. »

Drago grimaça, Harry le voyait pleurer comme un gamin.

« Je sais. »

«Bon je te laisse… Rétablis-toi bien. »

Et Harry sortit.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires dont la cape d'invisibilité qu'on lui avait rapporté. Ensuite il trouva une infirmère pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Elle rougit face à l'élu et acquise :

« Je vais chercher votre dossier pour que vous signez votre sortie. »

Harry attendit, signa et transplana chez lui. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'allongea sur son canapé. Dans quelques jours il irait voir Drago et il lui dirait tout. Harry soupira, comment dire à son ennemi qu'on a rejeté précédemment, qu'en fait on s'est trompé, qu'en fait on est amoureux de lui ? Harry ne pouvait pas lui annoncer comme ça. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ? Ils n'allaient pas se mettre à être gentils l'un envers l'autre, ce ne seraient pas eux. Harry n'avait pas envie que Drago change, il était tombé amoureux d'un être sarcastique, amer, insolent et brutal. Il savait que Drago n'était pas que ça et il avait envie de découvrir sa tendresse et tout le reste mais Harry ne souhaitait pas pourtant que sa personnalité de serpentard ne s'efface. Il l'aimait comme ça, même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quand était-il tombé amoureux ? Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il l'avait vu rire avec des amis peut-être était-ce le jour où il l'avait surpris pleurer dans un couloir ou alors c'était le jour où il l'avait vu sortir d'une des baignoires de la salle de bains des préfets, laissant Harry voir son dos pâle et musclé mouillé. Putain il n'en savait rien, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé.

Harry enleva ses lunettes, les posa par terre. Ses yeux verts voyaient le flou.

Il repensa à la salle sur demande. Il frissonna un peu. A l'époque il était déjà sous le charme mais il avait cru que Drago s'amusait juste, il avait cru que Drago avait découvert ses sentiments et l'avait violé pour se moquer, pour le dégoûter. Il avait cru que Drago voulait le détruire un peu plus. Mais que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Après tout n'aurait-il pas pu fuir ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'inéluctable, ce qui leur pendait au nez depuis un bout de temps ? Après tout Harry ne se branlait-il pas déjà en pensant au blond ?

Il se rappela que ce soir là Drago l'avait arrêté dans un couloir et lui avait ordonné de le suivre, Drago lui avait pris son poignet pour l'entraîner dans la salle sur demande qui était apparue. Comme si elle soutenait Drago, elle se riait de Harry. Le lit était dans la salle, semblait le narguer. A ce moment là il avait détesté Poudlard. Mais au fond est-ce que le château n'avait pas simplement voulu les aider ? La salle sur demande n'apparaît que lorsqu'on en a vraiment besoin… Partager leurs corps était devenu nécessaire, Harry y pensait trop et cela le détournait de sa mission de sauveteur du monde des sorciers. Et Drago avait attrapé la baguette de Harry puis il l'avait poussé sur le lit où il avait menotté ses mains. Il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort. Il l'avait à peine touché, juste retourné et pénétré après avoir lubrifié ses fesses. Harry n'avait rien dit et en sentant le pénis de Drago en lui il s'était mis à gémir. Putain il n'oublierait jamais cette sensation d'avoir le serpentard en lui. Ca avait été tellement bon. Drago avait éjaculé en lui en embrassant son dos puis il était parti laissant Harry se branler seul.

Oui Drago l'avait désarmé et menotté, il l'avait bien forcé… Mais Harry n'avait pas tenter de s'enfuir en entrant dans la salle sur demande, il n'était pas parti en voyant le lit. Il était resté. Et Drago avait dû prendre ça pour un oui. Et il lui avait l'amour comme il pouvait, comme deux ennemis frustrés pouvaient faire l'amour : brutalement. Aujourd'hui Harry semblait avoir compris le serpentard. Et s'était comme si il commençait à s'accepter lui-même.

Il en avait mis du temps…

Harry se retourna. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce con. Il en était tellement dépendant.

* * *

review ?


	13. Le Mal

**Petite suite en attendant la suite forcément... Juteuse...**

**

* * *

**

XVI

Drago sortit au bout d'une semaine.

Après que Harry lui ait rendu visite dans sa chambre d'hôpital il avait perdu la mémoire pendant 48 heures. Les médecins estimaient qu'il était chanceux de s'en sortir lucide, les endoloris auraient pu le rendre fou. Il rentra ensuite au manoir sans donner de nouvelles à Harry. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'est le ministre qui avait renseigné l'élu lorsqu'il était venu dans son appartement pour lui adresser en personne ses félicitations et lui accorder son mois de repos « bien mérité ». Pourtant Harry n'était pas satisfait, il regrettait d'avoir tué Black, il aurait pu simplement lui lancer un « petrificus totalus » en attendant les renforts, mais Harry avait pété un câble.

A cause de Malefoy.

Ca l'avait rendu fou de voir le serpentard agonisant. Il avait tué un homme, encore, lui qui s'était promis après la guerre de ne plus jamais prononcer les deux mots fatales. Il s'en voulait.

Quand il apprit que Drago était retourné chez lui, avec un « congé aussi long qui le souhaitait » comme l'avait dit le ministre, Harry hésita à aller le voir. Quoi ? Il devrait sonner chez lui pour lui faire sa déclaration sur le pallier ? Non, c'était… ridicule, pathétique. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment faire et il était tout seul pour trouver une idée de génie car aucun de ses amis n'étaient au courant, même pas Ron qui venait le voir chaque jour depuis ce qu'il appelait, en ironisant, le « traumatisme Black ». Parce que Harry déprimait. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à eux, à ce que cette affaire avait révèlé sur leur relation, sur leur amour et il se sentait mal. Mal d'être si lâche, mal d'y avoir cru comme de ne pas y avoir cru. Il était encore perdu, comme un bébé qui vient de faire ses premiers pas mais qui ne sait pas vers quoi se diriger. Il avait avancé oui… Mais pour aller où ?

Cinq jours après la sortie d'hôpital de Drago on sonna à la porte de Harry qui alla ouvrir s'attendant à voir Ron. Mais ce n'était pas lui, ni Hermione, ni aucun autre de ses amis. C'était son ennemi. L'homme grand et pâle que Harry aimait. Il regarda son visage d'où toutes les blessures avaient disparues mais Drago semblait toujours aussi fatigué, toujours aussi malade.

« Potter. »

Harry regarda ses yeux gris, putain, c'était un ange maléfique.

« Malefoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Entre. »

Drago hésita, il n'était jamais venu chez le gryffondor mais Harry s'éloignait déjà dans l'appartement alors Drago entra en fermant la porte. Il regarda autour de lui, la décoration de Harry était sobre. En fait cela ressemblait à un appartement typiquement moldu. Il rejoignit l'élu dans le salon et celui-ci se tourna vers lui, il ne savait pas quelle attitude aborder.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa t'il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, son atmosphère.

Drago dédaigna de la main.

« Je suis juste venu te dire que je pars. »

Harry l'interrogea du regard :

« Comment ça tu pars ? »

« Je quitte l'Angleterre demain. J'ai envie de voyager, comme un moldu. »

Harry serra les dents :

« Comme un moldu… Depuis quand tu te passionnes pour eux ? D'abord les livres puis le cinéma et maintenant les voyages ! »

« Je trouve qu'en train on peut mieux voir le paysage qu'en transplanant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Drago avait prit son ton ironique. Harry ne dit rien, il n'allait pas partir maintenant…

« Et tu vas où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faut que je passe par la France après je verrai. J'ai envie de ça depuis longtemps. J'en ai marre d'attendre que mes rêves se réalisent, je préfère les attraper moi-même. »

Harry ricana, attraper ses rêves ?

« Et tu comptes revenir ? »

« Pas tout de suite. »

Drago continuait de le regarder.

« Et bien, pourquoi es-tu venu m'en parler ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant que je sors de ta vie comme toi tu sors de la mienne. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. »

Harry frissonna. Ils se détestaient.

« Plus de conneries, c'est ça hein ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« J'ai vraiment été stupide avec toi. Je n'aurai jamais dû te violer et je m'excuse pour ça, vraiment. »

Harry frémit, il allait partir, il ne le verrait plus jamais, il l'oublierait et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était une excuse pour cette nuit là ? Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il s'en foutait

maintenant, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il partait, qu'il fuyait. Harry ne le voulait pas.

« Alors c'est ça, tu me sauves la vie, m'annonces que tu m'aimes et tu te barres ? Putain mais t'es juste un taré ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse Potter ? la voix de Drago tremblait. Quoi qu'il se passe tu me hais, j'en peux plus ! Il faut que j'arrête de te courir après sinon tu vas bousiller ma vie ! »

Harry s'avança rapidement et lui donna une gifle.

« Espèce de lâche ! Je te déteste ! «

« Comment peux-tu me traiter de lâche ? répliqua Drago en se tenant la joue »

« Tu ne te bats même pas pour m'avoir ! »

« Ca fait 10ans que j'essaies ! »

« En m'insultant tous les jours ? »

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il soupira :

« Laisse tomber. Je n'aurai jamais dû venir. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je me trompe, que je te hais vraiment, après tout il parait que amour et haine sont proches. »

Il se détourna pour aller dans le couloir mais Harry l'attrapa et lui mit son point dans la figure. Drago répliqua en se jetant sur Harry pour le mettre à terre. Il lui mit un coup dans l'estomac puis il attrapa ses mains, c'est là qu'il vit que Harry pleurait. Drago se dégagea et s'assit par terre, à côté, contre le mur.

« Je n'aurai pas dû venir, je suis vraiment con. »

« Oui, Harry sanglotait sur le sol, t'es qu'un pauvre con. Putain je te déteste tellement. »

Drago le regarda s'asseoir en s'essuyant les yeux, ses lunettes étaient de travers. Harry était beau. Le gryffondor s'approcha du serpentard et face à lui dit :

« Aller, frappe moi encore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes larmes, t'as juste à me faire mal un peu plus. »

Drago le regardait toujours, il n'eut aucune réaction aux mots de Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha un peu plus. Drago ne devait pas partir, pas maintenant, jamais.

« Fais moi mal Malefoy. »

« Tu es fou. »

« Putain oui, si tu savais à quel point. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry pencha sa tête dans le cou de Drago, inspirant son odeur.

« J'ai déjà tellement mal. »

Harry posa ses lèvres dans le cou pâle et l'embrassa. Drago ne fit rien. Harry se releva un peu collant son front contre le front de celui qu'il aimait et détestait.

« Tu attends que je te le demande, hein ? Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Non, je vais t'ordonner de ne pas partir, tu comprends ? »

Drago le laissa à peine finir sa phrase, il embrassa Potter violement. Putain, ils allaient partir tous les deux.

* * *

Review ?


	14. Les Mâles

**Rating M enfin justifié. **

**Bonne lecture (ou pas).**

* * *

Harry atterrit sur ses fesses de l'autre côté du couloir alors que Drago, qui l'avait poussé, s'accrochait à ses lèvres, les mordant presque, il ne voulait plus jamais les quitter. Il suçait la lèvre inférieure de Harry qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts et qui voyait le visage de Drago tendu, perdu. Il émit un gémissement quand il sentit la langue du blond à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il enroula sa propre langue contre l'autre. Il répondait au baiser. Le goût de Malefoy était délicieux. Harry poussa sa langue pour entrer un peu dans la bouche. Drago avait toujours sa main sous sa nuque et il lui caressait le cou, Harry en voulait plus. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Drago, sous le tee-shirt. Il agrippa sa peau, pas un centimètre de gras, il pinça Drago et cela électrisa le blond qui se cambra en arrière dans un gémissement. Harry crût rêver. Leur regard se croisèrent. Drago ne bougeait plus. Harry rougissait ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il attrapa la nuque de Drago pour le ramener vers lui. Le serpentard l'embrassa de nouveau, toujours avec autant d'envie, parce qu'ils étaient excités. Harry le savait et comme si l'autre lisait dans ses pensées, il donna un coup de bassin pour lui faire sentir son érection. Drago était assis sur Harry. Celui-ci tira sur le tee shirt de l'ancien espion qui l'enleva complètement. Il n'en pouvait plus, si ça continuait il allait le prendre là, sur le parquet, dans le couloir. Harry enleva son propre tee-shirt, attrapa les mains de Drago et les posa sur sa poitrine, il voulait qu'il le touche. Drago embrassa furtivement les lèvres de Harry avant de glisser sa tête dans son cou, laissant ses mains se baladaient sur le torse en insistant sur les tétons. Les mains de Harry, elles, descendaient déjà dans le dos de Drago, glissant vers le pantalon. Il commençait à les passer à l'intérieur. Drago fit un suçon à Harry puis il lui embrassa de nouveaux les lèvres, le forçant à sucer sa langue. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait une main dans le jean de Drago et touchait ses fesses, les découvrait, les caressait. Son autre main ouvrit le bouton du jean et descendit la braguette. Drago donna un coup de bassin dans la main de Harry, celui-ci se retint d'attraper l'érection à travers les tissus. Drago haletait. C'était comme si il allait jouir dans quelques secondes. Il vit le regard vert de Harry derrière ses lunettes.

« Potter… » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry sourit :

« Tu veux me prendre ? »Demanda t'il.

« Putain oui. »

Harry hocha la tête en continuant de sourire.

« Alors dépêche toi. »

Drago fondit sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains enlevaient le pantalon de Harry qui l'aida en levant son bassin pour laisser passer le jean. Sous le caleçon noir qu'il portait on voyait son érection. Harry enleva lui-même son sous-vêtement ainsi que ses chaussettes. Il était nu sous l'ancien serpentard qui l'observait en silence. Le sexe de Harry n'était pas très grand mais il bandait bien. Drago n'osait pas le toucher. Il sentit Harry lui baissait son pantalon et il l'aida sans attendre. Il se retrouva nu sur le survivant. Drago se dégagea un peu pour allonger le corps de Harry dans le couloir, celui-ci se laissa faire et s'accouda pour voir Drago qui vint l'embrasser tout en saisissant d'une main son sexe. Harry gémit.

« Doucement. » murmura t'il.

Mais Drago glissa jusqu'au sexe pour le prendre en bouche. Il adora immédiatement cette sensation et ça le fit sourire. Il imagina la tête de ses parents, de ses ancêtres, de tous ces sangs purs si il le voyait là lui, l'illustre Drago Malefoy, faisant une pipe à l'ennemi des forces du mal, à cet espèce de sang mêlé, à Harry Potter. Drago avait déjà couché avec de nombreuses filles et un garçon mais il savait que le seul qui le satisferait ce serait Harry. Le reste s'était pour satisfaire ses hormones, c'était tout. Et là, il léchait son sexe alors que le survivant avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux blonds tout en haletant et gémissant. Il commençait à envoyer des coups de bassin alors Drago fit claquer sa langue une dernière fois avant de retirer le sexe de sa bouche. Harry se calma. Il attrapa le visage de Drago pour le ramener vers lui. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry prit le sexe de Drago dans ses mains mais quand il commença à le caresser Drago gémit vraiment fort. Son sexe était à son comble, il était long et prêt à jouir. Drago retira les mains de Harry de son membre. Il voulait être en lui pour éjaculer. Il embrassa les lèvres de Harry en glissant un doigt entre ses cuisses. Il se souvint de la salle sur demande. Il se détestait pour ça, il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire du mal. Harry se retourna, Drago le laissa faire et embrassa son dos, le lécha tout en faisant pénétrer un de ses doigts. Le corps de Harry se souleva.

« Malefoy arrête de me ménager. J'en veux plus. »

Drago l'embrassa dans le cou en insérant un nouveau doigt. Harry haleta. Il n'y croyait plus, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le désirait, qu'il se branlait en pensant à Drago. Et là il l'embrassait, le touchait. Harry voulait qu'il continue. Drago attrapa sa baguette de son pantalon et la pointa vers les fesses de Harry, un liquide s'y déversa. Drago lubrifia Harry ainsi que son sexe. Puis il l'empoigna et le dirigea vers l'ouverture de Harry, y entra un peu, doucement puis d'un coup il se laissa aller et le pénétra complètement. Ils gémirent tous les deux et ça arracha un sourire à Drago qui vint embrasser la nuque de son amant parce que maintenant Potter lui appartenait. Harry attrapa d'une main la tête de Drago dans son dos alors que le blond commençait à faire bouger ses hanches. Ils étaient un, unis, les ennemis. Drago attrapa d'une main le sexe de Harry pour le branler mais celui-ci se releva pour qu'ils soient à quatre pattes, comme des animaux. Drago envoyait des coups violents décrochant des cris à Harry, sa main arrachait presque la peau du gryffondor. Sa tête se perdait dans ses omoplates et ses cheveux chatouillaient le corps de Harry qui faisait lui-même bouger son corps contre celui de Drago. Ils se heurtaient violement. C'était beaucoup trop intense. Harry criait alors que Drago se retenait de hurler en haletant fortement. Il vint le premier dans un rauque grave laissant son sperme explosait l'intérieure de Harry qui quelques secondes après jouit fort, en tremblant, dans la main de Drago, il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, Drago toujours collé à son dos. Ils suaient. Drago soufflait dans le cou de Harry en continuant à le caresser. Harry, lui, tenait la main de Drago sur le parquet, la serrant fort, l'emmenant à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, la lécher. Ils reprenaient leur souffle car leurs corps s'étaient juste trop aimé pour que deux ennemis puissent le supporter.


End file.
